Secret I Can't Tell
by mocaimocai
Summary: Ichigo bertemu Rukia secara tidak sengaja. Ternyata teman barunya ini mempunyai lebih banyak rahasia daripada yang ia kira. Based on a movie directed by Jay Chou, SECRET.
1. Secret Part I

MINNAAAAAA..... *teriak toa*

Ini lah fict ke empat saya yang saya ikutin di Nakama no Monogatari Challenge...

Cerita ini saya angkat dari film produksi Jay Chou yang judulnya SECRET, dengan ada beberapa adegan yang diubah. Bahkan dialognya mungkin gak ada yang sama dengan filmnya. Read and have fun!

DISCLAIMER : tokoh-tokoh yang keluar disini berasal dari BLEACH, lagu-lagu yang keluar milik komposernya masing-masing, dan ide cerita ini berasal dari film SECRET (JAY CHOU).

SECRET I CAN'T TELL

Ichigo adalah seorang pianis remaja berbakat yang bersekolah di Karakura High School of Arts. Ia mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sekolah elit itu dengan bantuan ayah angkatnya yang merupakan seorang guru disana, Urahara Kisuke. Ichigo ditemukan oleh Urahara ketika usianya 5 tahun di jalanan. Sejak tinggal bersama Urahara, Ichigo menunjukkan bakatnya bermain piano, sehingga Urahara melatihnya. Karena bakatnya yang besar, Urahara mengajukan beasiswa untuk Ichigo di sekolah tempat ia mengajar.

12 tahun kemudian, nama Ichigo sangat terkenal di seluruh sekolah. Bukan hanya karena permainan pianonya yang memukau, tetapi juga karena penampilannya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa semua kepala akan menoleh kearahnya saat ia berjalan ke kelasnya. Ichigo biasanya terlalu cuek untuk memperhatikan itu, sehingga ia tidak pernah mempedulikan pandangan kagum orang-orang.

"Ichigo!" panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang stroberi. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu berlari kearahnya, "selamat pagi!"

"ah, ya. pagi juga Orihime." Jawabnya singkat. Orihime terengah-engah setelah berhasil menyusulnya. Rambut panjangnya berkibaran diterpa angin musim gugur yang baru saja mulai berhembus. Orihime Inoue adalah salah satu siswa unggulan di sekolah.

"ini partitur yang kemarin, terima kasih ya mau meminjamkannya," katanya sambil mengangsurkan lembaran-lembaran partitur.

"kau ingin kemana?" tanya Ichigo sambil menerima partitur.

"aku ingin latihan pagi. Sampai jumpa!" jawab Orihime sambil berlari mendahului Ichigo. Ia memang dikenal sebagai anak yang ramah dan penuh semangat.

Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung yang berlawanan arah dengan gedung yang dituju oleh Orihime. Ditengah perjalanan, telinganya menangkap alunan pelan piano yang terdengar ringan. Bertanya-tanya orang seperti apa yang bisa menghasilkan suara selembut itu, Ichigo melangkah mengikuti sumber alunan piano. Mendengar permainan piano di sekolah bukan hal yang aneh bagi Ichigo. Di sekolah seni itu, siswa-siswanya banyak yang menghabiskan waktu dengan melukis, bernyanyi atau berlatih instrumen musik. Tapi Ichigo merasa asing dengan permainan yang ia dengar, alunan yang lembut tetapi berkarakter kuat. Tanda tanya dia kepala Ichigo semakin membesar ketika melihat arah sumber suara yang ia dengar.

Suara itu berasal dari arah gedung lama yang berfungsi sebagai ruang latihan. Gedung itu adalah gedung pertama Karakura High School of Arts. Sekarang sudah jarang dipakai dan akan segera dirobohkan untuk dibangun ulang pada tahun ajaran baru nanti. Ichigo membelok pada salah satu lorong yang ada di lantai 2 saat lagu itu berhenti. Hanya ada sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong yang sepi itu. Ichigo membawa tubuhnya yang penasaran ke ruangan itu. Ia membuka pelan pintu bercat putih yang mulai luntur.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kecuali piano tua yang ada di tengah ruangan, dan rak-rak buku yang mengelilingi ruangan itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan lalu ke kiri.

"HUWAAAA!!" teriak Ichigo kaget ketika melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang membelakanginya. Gadis itu juga terkejut melihat kehadiran Ichigo.

"ma, maaf." Kata gadis itu. Ichigo memperhatikan postur lawan bicaranya yang mungil. Gadis itu berambut hitam sebahu dan memiliki mata hitam kelam. Samar-samar, Ichigo bisa mencium semilir aroma lavender dari tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, garis-garis merah bermunculan di pipi Ichigo.

"ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harus minta maaf." Jawabnya singkat, lalu buru-buru lari menjauhi gadis itu.

.

.

'kenapa aku memikirkannya terus?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Ia terus-terusan memikirkan wajah dan suara gadis misterius yang ia temui. 'aku lupa menanyakan apakah ia yang memainkan piano tadi pagi...' gerutunya.

"maaf saya terlambat, sensei." Bisik suara yang baru saja dipikirkan Ichigo. Ichigo tersentak ketika melihat gadis tadi pagi memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di kursi kosong paling belakang. Byakuya-sensei, guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelasnya hanya diam saja.

'aku tidak pernah ketemu dengannya...' pikir Ichigo bingung, walau entah kenapa ada sedikit kegembiraan di hatinya ketika bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

Ia duduk dibelakang Orihime. Ketika Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu membalas pandangannya dengan senyuman paling manis yang pernah Ichigo lihat seumur hidupnya.

"apa ada yang menarik di belakang, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya-sensei tajam tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca.

"ti-tidak sensei. Maaf." Jawab Ichigo dengan suara menyesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa gadis itu menahan tawa dibelakangnya.

.

.

Bel berdering disusul dengan suara-suara lega yang saling menyahut dari tiap ruang kelas. Koridor yang sepi mulai ramai ketika para siswa berseliweran dengan barang bawaan mereka masing-masing. Ichigo menyampirkan tas ranselnya di pundak, membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang untuk menghampiri anak baru di kelasnya. Langkah langsung berhenti ketika dimulai ; gadis itu sudah hilang.

Ichigo bergegas keluar dari kelas dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Matanya memberi sinyal gerakan ringan dan lincah gadis mungil berambut hitam yang membelok disalah satu koridor. Ichigo berjalan cepat, berusaha mengikuti gadis itu melawan arus seliweran orang. tepat ketika tubuh Ichigo sudah sampai di koridor yang ia yakini tadi dilewati oleh gadis itu, Ichigo kehilangan jejak.

Gadis itu hilang begitu saja. Padahal Ichigo cukup cepat dan gesit. Jarak diantara mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh. Ia menghela napas kecewa dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"membuntutiku?" tanya seorang siswi mungil berambut hitam didepannya. Ichigo yang baru berbalik langsung mundur berberapa langkah. Ia yakin jantungnya nyaris copot

Gadis di depannya tersenyum jahil, seolah baru menangkap basah Ichigo melanggar aturan sekolah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melayang di benak Ichigo langsung jatuh satu persatu. Sekarang ia justru bingung harus bicara apa.

"eh... i-itu..."

"kau terlalu berisik dan gegabah dalam mengikuti orang... aku langsung menyadarinya saat kau mulai mengejarku..." kata gadis di depannya, "dah!" lanjutnya lalu berbalik pergi.

"he-hei! Tunggu dulu!" seru Ichigo panik. Gadis itu menoleh lagi.

"apa kau yang memainkan piano tadi pagi?" tanya Ichigo tanpa berpikir.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak dengan bola mata yang terpancang ke atas, "ya, itu aku." Jawabnya singkat lalu kembali berjalan ringan dan luwes meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo terpaku di tempat. ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa dan bingung dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"aku lupa tanya namanya..."

.

.

Ichigo mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah yang dilanda langit mendung dan gerimis kecil. Matanya langsung melebar ketika menangkap bayangan gadis misterus yang ditemuinya kemarin. Gadis itu berdiri sambil melindungi dirinya dari gerimis kecil yang turun.

"Oi!" panggil Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Ada buncahan kebahagian yang meledak-ledak di dasar perutnya. Ia mengayuh sepeda ke depan tempat gadis itu berdiri dan berhenti.

"ada apa?" tanya gadis itu. Ichigo baru menyadari betapa ia ingin mendengar suara halus gadis yang sekarang ada di sampingnya.

"butuh tumpangan?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng, "tidak perlu, rumahku jauh dari sini."

"tidak apa-apa, hari ini aku senggang." Kata Ichigo penuh semangat. Ichigo tersenyum ketika melihat gadis di sampingnya tertawa kecil.

"ada apa?" giliran Ichigo yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"tidak ada apa-apa... kalau kau sebegitu inginnya mengantarku pulang, ya baiklah." Jawabnya ringan, lalu duduk di jok penumpang di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo tidak bisa menghentikan cengirannya saat mengayuh sepedanya.

.

.

"rumahku ada dipinggiran kota..." jelas gadis dibelakangnya, "di dekat teluk Karakura..."

"ah, aku hapal daerah itu. Dulu aku sering main ke daerah teluk. Pemandangan sunset disana indah sekali." Sahut Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil jalan yang membelok ke arah Teluk Karakura. Beberapa saat setelahnya, mata ichigo dapat melihat pemandangan spektakuler matahari yang mulai terbenam, "indah kan?"

"aku sudah sering melihatnya dari kecil..."

"kau sudah berapa lama bersekolah disana? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"tentu saja. Aku baru pindah ke kelas Byakuya-sensei hari ini. Lagipula murid sekolah ini banyak sekali..."

"benar. Aku hanya tahu sedikir sekali. Tiap ada orang yang menegurku, aku bingung siapa namanya." Tawa Ichigo.

"aku tidak tahu nama-nama separo dari angkatanku." Balasnya jujur.

"haha. Aku sih tidak separah itu."

Keduanya tertawa dan kembali bercerita mengenai banyak hal. Kadang-kadang ada selipan instruksi diantara percakapan mereka. Ichigo membawa sepedanya terus melewati banyak belokkan dan rumah-rumah sederhana dipinggir jalan.

"aku berhenti disini." Kata gadis itu di samping salah satu gang.

"rumahmu di gang ini?" tanya Ichigo. Kayuhannya berhenti sementara kepalanya menoleh ke salah satu gang.

"iya." Jawabnya sambil turun.

"kuantar sampai kedalam saja."

"hahaha, jalannya menanjak begitu, apa kau sanggup?"

"....uh... mungkin bisa." Jawab Ichigo ragu-ragu. Walaupun ini teluk, tapi banyak sekali barisan bukit di sekitarnya, sehingga jalan-jalannya sering kali menurun curam ke arah teluk.

"sampai sini sudah cukup." Tegas gadis itu. Rambut hiamnya berkiba tertiup angin yang berhembus ke arah teluk di belakangnya. Sinar matahari yang semakin meredup terpantul dikulitnya.

"memang yang mana rumahmy?" tanya Ichigo ingin tahu.

"itu." Tunjuknya pada sebuah rumah mungil dengan kumpulan lavender tertanam di pekarangannya.

"terima kasih banyak." Serunya sambil berjalan masuk ke gang. Ichigo melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang. Gadis itu membalikkan punggungnya, dan membawa tubuhnya dengan langkah ringan seperti menari.

'namanya! Tanya namanya!' pikir Ichigo panik. "hei! Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak.

Gadis itu berbalik, sambil tersenyum riang, ia menjawab dengan suara yang penuh semangat, "aku Rukia! Sampai besok Kurosaki!"

.

.

"Rukia....?" ulang Ichigo sambil memasak makan malamnya. Malam itu Urahara tidak ada di rumahnya karena sedang mencari materi untuk pelajaran. Ichigo bertanya-tanya mengenai nama gadis itu yang 'hanya Rukia' saja. Hal yang aneh menurutnya bila ada orang yang memberi tahu nama kecilnya tanpa marga. 'jangan-jangan dia yatim piatu?' duga Ichigo. Hanya ini dugaan yang paling tepat. 'tapi aku yatim piatu juga... dan namaku Kurosaki Ichigo...' pikirnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia memakai nama Kurosaki dan bukan Urahara saja. Urahara tidak mau mengganti namanya.

Orangtua Ichigo meninggal karena kecelakaan sewaktu umurnya 4 tahun. Tidak ada kerabat yang ia kenal, atau mengenalnya. Sejak saat itu ia masuk panti asuhan Karakura. Dan bertemu Urahara Kisuke di jalanan setahun kemudian, karena menabrak pria itu dengan sepedanya saat ia sedang bermain-main di dekat sekolah.

'kau Ichigo? Dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar...'

'aku dari panti asuhan. Maaf... bawaan paman jadi berantakan.' Ichigo membungkukkan tubuhnya.

'haha... tidak apa-apa. Kau anak yang baik.' Urahara hanya tertawa lalu meminta bantuan Ichigo untuk membereskan kertas-kertas bergaris yang ia bawa.

'ini apa?'

'ini? Ini partitur.'

'par...ti-tur?' ulang Ichigo bingung.

'ya, ini kertas yang digunakan untuk menulis lagu dalam not balok...'

'gunanya untuk apa?' tanya Ichigo penasaran.

'memudahkan kita untuk bermain musik... kau anak yang pintar ya? mau kuantar ke panti asuhanmu?'

'terima kasih, paman...' Urahara berjalan disamping Ichigo yang mengayuh sepedanya. Ichigo bisa mengingat rasa ingin tahunya yang besar pada paman disampingnya dulu. Ia berusaha untuk mencuri pandang ke kertas-kertas partitur yang dibawa oleh Urahara. Dulu, baginya kertas itu sangat menarik dengan simbol-simbol yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

'aku Urahara Kisuke. Guru musik di sekolah yang kau jadikan tempat bermain itu...'

'aku Kurosaki Ichigo. 5 tahun.'

'kau sering bermain di sekolah, apa kau suka musik?'

'suka. Suaranya bermacam-macam... ada yang merdu, ada yang dalam... tapi terdengar bagus sekali...' Ichigo menjelaskan dengan rasa antusias. Ia mengobrol panjang dengan guru musik yang tiba-tiba ia kagumi itu (karena membawa partitur). Sebulan kemudian, Urahara mengadopsinya setelah melihat Ichigo yang iseng membaca partitur Minuet dan bisa menghapal simbol-simbol di partiturnya dengan cepat, juga menyiulkan lagunya dengan tepat. Tetapi Urahara menolak mengganti marga Ichigo.

'memangnya kenapa sih dengan mengganti marga?' tanya Ichigo di tengah sesi latihan intensifnya dulu, 1 bulan setelah Urahara mengadopsinya.

'kau juga tidak masalah kan dengan nama Kurosaki itu?'

'tidak sih...'

'nama itu pemberian orang tua yang paling berharga lho... Jadi kau harus menghargainya...' jelas Urahara dengan tenang, 'lagipula nama Kurosaki itu cukup ku kenal.'

'eh? Paman kenal?'

'ya. Ayahmu pemain piano yang cukup hebat, aku mengenalnya. Kalau nanti kau seterkenal ayahmu dan tidak menggunakan namanya, nanti orang-orang pun tidak akan mengenangnya dan perlahan-lahan ayahmu akan dilupakan.' Cerita Urahara sambil tersenyum.

'he-hebat...'

.

Ichigo memikirkan kembali kenangan singkat itu. Ia tidak mau mengganti namanya karena alasan itu. Kalau Urahara tidak mengambilnya, ia juga mungkin akan menyebut namanya dengan 'Ichigo', dan bukan 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. 'Tapi dia kan punya rumah...' sanggah Ichigo. Rukia menunjuk rumah tua mungil dengan pekarangan lavender, jelas itu rumahnya kan?

Perlahan, Ichigo melupakan pekerjaan tangannya. Pikirannya membawanya ke spekulasi-spekulasi yang tidak menambah kemajuan.

'barangkali, dia cuma lupa.' Pikir Ichigo akhirnya. Ichigo mengangkat bahu dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya. Ia bisa menanyakan lagi besok. Spekulasi ini memberikan prospek cerah. Pikiran ia bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Rukia meberikan lonjakan riang yang menyenangkan. Tapi cengirannya segera luntur ketika melihat sesuatu yang gosong di wajannya.

"sial."

TO BE CONTINUED

~~~ SECRET I CAN'T TELL~~~

::: KATA-KATA TUKANG ANTAR DARI MONYET :::

YAY! Akhirnya selesai juga 1 chapter!

Rukia kesannya misterius banget ya... di film SECRET juga tokoh ceweknya misterius banget di awal-awal. ^^;

Cerita masa lalu Ichigo saya karang sendiri... walau kesannya agak maksa juga sih.

WARNING :: SKIP KE BAWAH UNTUK NGELEWATIN BAGIAN YANG DICETAK TEBAL. INI AMAT SANGAT TIDAK PENTING!

**Sedikit curhat :: agaknya, saya lagi kesel banget sama komputer-pembawa-bencana ini, atau mari kita samarkan namanya... sebut sajalah PC-CHAN, OR PII-CHAN. Pii-chan ini, sering kali memutuskan error disaat diperlukan, sebagai contoh : pas lagi pengen masang internet dengan bermodemkan hape, dengan nistanya operator perdananya gak tercatat! KENAPAAA PII-CHAN???!!! KENAPAAAA??! (rasanya bukan salah dia juga sih), atau ketika pengen pasang software Photoshop CS2, lagi-lagi si Pii-chan bawel lagi! ini komputer maunya apa sih?! Apakah gak mau ****dia melihat Usernya yang gaptek ini sedikit maju? Ini jaman GLOBALISASI Pii-chan! Dan kamu sudah gagal dalam berkompetisi! Bahkan kalaupun kamu disandingkan dengan komputer warnet, kamu KALAH TELAK!**

**Tapi sebenernya semua sudah salah dari awal mulanya Pii-chan lahir... kasian kamu nak. Jadi, 3 tahun yang lalu, saya merasa komputer PLUS MODEM udah jadi barang primer di keluarga. Kehadirannya dinanti dan sangat diperlukan. Oto-san pun memesan komputer rakitan kepada salah seorang kenalan (suami adiknya) yang KATANYA amat sangat jago berurusan dengan komputer. Guess what? Komputernya ada! Dibikin, walau tanpa modem dan printer (fatal banget ya kurangnya?). Harganya WAOW pula, sekitar 6-7 jutaan! Saya kira bakal se 'wah' apa itu makhluk.... ternyataaaa....**

**Dia makhuk paling menyedihkan yang pernah saya liat diciptakan.**

**Karena dia beroperasi dengan AMD! Astaga, shock banget waktu liat prosesornya! AMD itu khusus buat game dan grafis! Bukan buat kerjaan sekolah! Belum lagi pas ngecheck memori yang cuma 512 MB! BUAT APAAN ITUUU?! PASANG GAME RESIDENT EVIL AJA UDAH K.O DULUAN! WATDEPAK?!**

**Ujung-ujungnya, karena AMD itu gak ada proteksi, tiap kali komputer saya diserang virus, harddisknya langsung KENA INCAR! Ibarat kayak Seireitei tanpa Shinigami, Seijuro Shin tanpa Ballista, Youichi Hiruma tanpa Kurita Ryokan pas lagi ngelawan Gaou! GAK ADA PROTEKSINYA SAMA SEKALI! Belum lagi masalah keyboard Logitech yang KERASNYA ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUABISULNYA (yeah. Tiap kali saya ngetik 3 fict sekaligus, kesepuluh jari saya merah semua)...**

**Kalo dirangkum, kesimpulannya ya KAYAK KENA TIPU. Komputer 7 juta? Mendingan saya langsung beli laptop aja! Apalagi kalo ternyata komputernya agak-agak gak waras begitu. Mobilitas terganggu, tiap kali mo ngetik fict, ada aja yang error. AHHH... DAMMIT. Belum lagi pas minggu kemarin denger dari kakak saya yang mau dirakitin komputer sama pacarnya dengan bermodalkan 1 juta! AAAAHHHH.... DAMMIT MAX.**

Saya juga mau promosi dikit. Yang pertama; **.com** :: account deviantart yang baru saya bikin =D

Kalo Minna-san punya juga, silahkan cantumkan di review supaya bisa saya watch. XD atau silahkan berkunjung kapan-kapan...

Yang kedua dan yang paling penting, **BLEACH FANFICTION AUTHOR FORUM**. Ini adalah forum author, readers, reviewers dan anonymous fandom BLEACH di **FACEBOOK**. Seru lho! Bisa minta tips banyak dari senpai-senpai, promosi fict, en saling kenalan ato tuker informasi soal BLEACH. Kalau kalian punya account di FACEBOOK, ayo gabung! Dan kalau nggak punya, cepetan bikin! *BERAPI-API*

Last, dan paling nggak penting, . Ini adalah alamat Yahoo!Mail, Friendster dan Facebook saya. Kalau senggang silahkan di add XD

Thanks Minna-san yang udah membaca, apalagi yang klik tombol hijau kramat dibawah!

Bersabar sampai Pii-chan tobat,

Monkey D. Cyntia


	2. Secret Part II

DISCLAIMER : tokoh-tokoh yang keluar disini berasal dari BLEACH, lagu-lagu yang keluar milik komposernya masing-masing, dan ide cerita ini berasal dari film SECRET (JAY CHOU).

SECRET I CAN'T TELL

"Rukia?" Ulang Orihime dengan bingung. Ia dan Ichigo berjalan berdua menuju gerbang sekolah. "Maaf, Ichigo, tapi aku tidak kenal dengannya."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Orihime!"

"Bukan masalah, kok. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus berlatih."

"Ah, ya. Sampai jumpa."

Ichigo memandangi punggung Orihime. Bahkan Orihime yang memiliki banyak teman dan pandai bergaul saja tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa menanyakanku?"

Ichigo terlonjak dan berbalik ke belakang. Gadis yang dicarinya berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau ini... Cara kemunculanmu tidak ada yang tidak membuat orang jantungan ya?"

"Oh, ya? bukannya itu karena kau yang sering bengong?" Tukas Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil. Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Berlatih."

"Di tempat yang kemarin itu? Di gedung lama?"

"Iya. Disana lebih sepi, jadi lebih mudah berkonsentrasi."

Ichigo mengikuti Rukia berjalan ke gedung lama, melewati lorong-lorongnya yang sudah tua dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Mereka masyk ke ruangan dengan pintu putih di ujung lorong. Ruangan besar dengan satu piano tua ditengahnya. Dinding-dindingnya terpajang lukisan-lukisan para pemusik klasik yang diselingi dengan rak-rak buku besar. Cat merah marun dinding itu sudah hampir pudar seluruhnya dan terkelupas disana-sini.

Ichigo berasumsi bahwa dulunya ruangan itu mungkin sebuah kelas. Ada banyak meja dan kursi yang tersusun berantakan dan berdebu.

"Dulu pasti ruangan ini bagus sekali," Komentar Ichigo. Rukia mendatangi piano tua di tengah ruangan dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kau mau main lagu apa?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tangan Rukia dengan lembut menyentuh tuts-tuts piano, merangkai nada-nada ringan simpel yang familiar ditelinga Ichigo. Bukan lagu-lagu dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi yang biasa dimainkan Ichigo dengan sempurna.

"Neko Funjatta?" Tanya Ichigo tercengang. Neko Funjatta adalah lagu yang sering dimainkan oleh pianis-pianis yang baru belajar unuk berlatih dasar-dasar permainan piano. Ichigo sering berlatih lagu ini saat usianya 5 tahun.

Senyum Rukia mengembang. Wajahnya manis sekali.

Ichigo terpukau melihat permainan Rukia. Neko Funjatta yang 'biasa' pun bisa menjadi 'luar biasa' dengan tekanan jari-jari Rukia yang ringan. Mata dan telinga Ichigo bisa menangkap improvisasi-improvisasi kecil tetapi membuat permainan Rukia sangat 'kaya' akan nada. Ichigo tidak tahu sebelumnya bahwa lagu sederhana itu bisa terdengar sangat sulit dan penuh teknik seperti sekarang.

"Aku belajar bermain piano dengan ayahku." Cerita Rukia. Tempo Neko Funjatta yang rian tiba-tiba agak melambat. Ichigo semakin terpukau ketika menyadari lagu yang riang bisa berubah drastis hanya dengan perlambatan tempo dan improvisasi minim. Permainannya lebih terkesan kesepian dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ini lagu pertama yang kupelajari... Kata Ayah dan Ibu, aku jenius..."

'Kau memang jenius...' Pikir Ichigo.

"Aku lancar memainkan Neko Funjatta dengan latihan keras selama beberapa hari... Beberapa bulan kemudian, lagu ini berhasil ku improvisasi seperti ini. Ayah berhasil mengajukan beasiswa disini. Aku mulai banyak belajar lagu-lagu yang lebih sulit untuk persiapanku masuk sekolah, tapi aku paling menyukai lagu ini... Tiap hari, aku pasti akan memainkannya."

Rukia agak menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo tertegun.

"Ibuku tubuhnya lemah... Suatu malam, saat ia sakit, ia memintaku memainkan Neko Funjatta sampai habis. Di pertengahan lagu itu, aku baru menyadari kalau ia... Sudah meninggal... Ayah tidak menangis, ia memintaku memainkan lagunya sampai habis seperti permintaan ibuku. Tempo lambat ini kubuat sendiri tepat saat kusadari ia meninggal. Sejak saat itu, lagu ini seperti requiem bagiku dan ayah..."

Ichigo terhenyak mendengar cerita Rukia.

"Esok harinya, adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah disini..." Kepala Rukia terus memandangi tuts-tuts piano yang ia mainkan.

"Rukia..." Panggil Ichigo parau.

"Itulah ceritanya bagaimana aku bisa membuat Neko Funjatta versiku sendiri!" Sambung Rukia riang. Tempo lagu kembali seperti semula, lalu berakhir.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki? Apa yang ingin kau pamerkan?" Tantang Rukia dengan nada angkuh, ia beranjak dari kursi dan mempersilahkan Ichigo duduk.

"Ave Maria." Jawabnya singkat. "Mau main bersamaku?" Ichigo menunjuk sebagian kursi yang ia duduki. Rukia menerima tawaran itu.

"Aku jarang memainkannya." Komentar Rukia sementara alunan Ave Maria mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan, merambat ke koridor-koridor tua gedung lama, dan mencari kebebasan menuju halaman sekolah yang penuh hiruk pikuk siswa.

"Kenapa Ave Maria?" Tanya Rukia.

"Suka saja. Pak Tua yang tinggal denganku sering memainkannya."

"Pak Tua?"

"Urahara Kisuke."

"Eh? Urahara-sensei?"

"Aku anak angkatnya."

"O-oh..." Sahut Rukia dengan nada agak kaget.

Ichigo menghentikan permainannya ketika mendengar gaungan langkah kaki dari kejauhan.

"Ada yang datang," Bisik Ichigo waspada.

"Biar aku yang sembunyi." Rukia balas berbisik, lalu mencari tempat perlindungan di lemari tua, semetara gaungan langkah semakin keras tepat menuju ruangan diaman mereka berada. Rukia menutup pintu lemari dengan perlahan. Ichigo berusaha rileks dan kembali memainkan Ave Maria dari tempat ia berhenti.

Hanya selang beberapa detik kemudian, Byakuya-sensei memasuki ruangan.

'Dari semua guru yang ada, kenapa harus dia?' Pikir Ichigo merana. Guru itu tidak bisa dikelabui.

"Kau sendirian Kurosaki?"

"I-iya Sensei..."

"Yang memainkan Neko Funjatta dan Ave Maria itu..."

"I-itu saya, Sensei..."

"Ave Maria itu dimainkan duet..."

"Tapi memang saya yang memainkannya, Sensei..." Jawab Ichigo memelas. Byakuya-sensei memandang berkeliling.

'Celaka...'

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah lemari.

'Sial-sial-sial...!' Ichigo mencengkram celananya. Waktu rasanya berjalan singkat saat Byakuya-sensei berjalan ke lemari itu, menjulurkan tangannya ke gagang pintu, dan membukanya.

Hati Ichigo mencelos. Rukia sedang berdiri, memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir. Kentara sekali gugup dan takut. Ichigo dengan panik berusaha membaca ekspresi datar Byakuya-sensei.

"Dilarang bermain di gedung lama, kau tahu?" tanyanya datar. Ia berbalik ke arah Ichigo.

"Maaf, sensei..."

"Bel masuk sudah hampir berbunyi, cepat keluar dari sini."

"Eh, Ba-Baik, Sensei..."

Byakuya berbalik menuju pintu lalu berjalan keluar. Ichigo menghela napas. Rukia keluar dari lemari dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu lemari.

"Nyaris saja..."

.

.

"Aku masih tidak tahu identatismu..." Kata Ichigo jengkel.

Mereka sedang beradadi Teluk Karakura, berjalan sambil menyeret sepeda Ichigo di sepanjang teluk yang dihiasi warna oranye keemasan senja.

"Kau kan tahu namaku, rumahku dan lagu favoritku..."

"Bukan yang seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di kelas apa sebelumnya... Tapi tiba-tiba kau muncul di kelas Byakuya..."

"Hahaha... Anggap saja itu rahasia yang tak bisa kuceritakan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan segera tahu—" Ichigo berhenti bicara ketika melihat Rukia berhenti berjalan dan agak tersengal. Bibirnya pucat.

"Rukia?!"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Salah satu tangannya merogoh sesuatu di kantong roknya sementara tangan yang lain memberi isyarat 'tidak apa-apa'. Rukia menarik keluar sebuah benda, Ichigo terkesiap melihat benda itu.

Alat bantu napas.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, menggunakan alat itu dimulutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya perlahan-lahan melunak. Rukia menarik napasnya beberapa kali sebelum membuka matanya dan tersenyum lmah.

"Kau mengetahui satu lagi tentang diriku, kan, Kurosaki?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Aku pengidap sesak napas akut sejak lahir... Kan sudah kubilang ibuku bertubuh lemah?"

"Kau itu terlalu tenang tahu!"

"Aku kan sudah terbiasa sejak lahir... Jadi hal tadi bukan sesuatu yang harus kupanikkan..." Sahut Rukia ringan. Tapi wajah Ichigo tetap kaku. "Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Santai saja. Bisa-bis muncul keriput di wajahmu, Kurosaki."

Kurosaki memandang Rukia dengan mata menyipit. "Aku khawatir..."

"Kau itu terlalu khawatiran seperti kakek-kakek."

"Kau ini, bisa-bisanya menyebut orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu kakek-kakek."

"Memangnya kau mau kupanggil apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ichigo."

"Strawberry?" ulang Rukia jahil.

"Bukan Strawberry! Tapi Ichigo!!" Sergah Ichigo kesal. Rukia tertawa.

"Kau ini serius sekali sih. Kan hanya bercanda! Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar kakek-kakek?"

"Kau ini..." Gerutu Ichigo kesal.

"Memang kenapa kalau kupanggil Kurosaki?" Tanya Rukia.

"Formal amat! Kau ini seperti nenek-nenek!"

"Huh, diam Kakek! Kakek-kakek cerewet sepertimu itu dipanggil Kakek saja!"

"Dasar Nenek berisik! Panggil Ichigo saja susah amat! Kita kan teman!" Kata Ichigo keras kepala. Rukia terdiam.

"Te-teman?"

"Iya! Kita kan teman! Apa salahnya panggil nama kecil? Kau juga langsung memberitahu nama kecilmu kan?" Ichigo menoleh ke gadis disebelahnya. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"He-hei Rukia... Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" Rukia berjalan mendahului Ichigo

"Kau nangis?"

"Ti-Tidak! Ayo cepat jalan!"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Otaknya menangkap kesimpulan kecil. "Hei... Rukia... Jangan-jangan... Kau itu..."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan orang yang menganggapku temannya... Maaf kalau membuatmu bingung." Jelas Rukia tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Ma-masa?"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu kok. Sekolah kita itu kan penuh anak-anak orang kaya... Aku tidak naik mobil ke sekolah, seragamku juga bukan seragam baru, tiap hari aku tidak pernah ke kantin dan dan membawa bekal sederhana... Aku juga tidak punya grand piano impor seperti anak yang lainnya... "

"Kalau begitu ayo berteman." Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan mungil Rukia dan menggenggamnya. Rukia diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk senang, "Terima kasih, Ichigo..."

"Haha... Kau itu gampang terharu! Seperti nenek-nenek saja!"

"Ugh... berisik, Kakek cerewet!"

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

haha... maaf chapternya pendek... *sigh*

dan hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan. kemaren ada mid test... Yeah, a fvcking mid test which made me crazy.

terpaksa belajar dan berhenti ngetik... huhu.

saya punya ide buat bikin sketsa ini fict dan dimasukkin ke akun deviantart saya...tapi ada masalah besar. saya gak bisa bikin fanart.

sekarang mood saya lagi bener2 fun. I'm still that happy-go-lucky brat. YIPIII!!!! sekarang, tiap detik dalam hidup saya, saya selalu ketawa, termasuk pas lagi hari2 jelek. akhirnya, semua teman saya berasumsi sama: ini anak udah gila gara2 mid test!

ok. kenapa minna-san pada ngereview cerita saya soal si Pii-chan? hehehe... yaah, Pii-chan jadi agak terkenal sekarang... congrats, Pii-chan!

tapi, emang dasar ini saya edan, Pii-chan sekarang lagi dipaksa kerja rodi sama saya! saya baru dapet game buat emulator game boy advance di komputer! AWWW!!! SERUUU SEMUA GAMENYA! (thx buat seorang anonymous bernama Ken Zho yang udah ngasih gw kesempatan buat ngerampok flash disk dia! YA_HA!) jadinya, pagi maen GBA di PC, sore maen GBA di PC... haha. separo idup saya jadi dihabiskan di depan si Pii-chan *meluk Pii-chan* *kesetrum*

langsung aja balesan reviewnya:

**Ruki_ya_cH**-san: eh??? jangan dibanting! ntar saya ngetik fict pake apa?

**Chizu Michiyo**-san: huweeeh? senasib! udah saya review... tapi yang chapter kedua belum... belum punya kesempatan... jadi tunggu hp saya yang lama balik. pake hape yg ini gak bisa review! DX

**The Silver Ones**-san: i-iya... bener 512. itu komputer udah saatnya pensiun kali ya? *disetrum Pii-chan*

**RabicHan kawaii na.**-san: haha... hontou ni arigatou! ide ini juga berkat nonton DVD Secret! coba nonton! *malah promosi* iya... semoga dia cepet sembuh... kalo gak sembuh2 ya di LEM BIRU...

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**-san: hahaha... emang sengaja dibikin misterius. tadi pertamanya malah gak mau ditunjukkin bahwa dia Rukia. iya... ini challenge dari group di Facebook.

**The Great Kon-sama**-san: rencananya emang mau beli laptop... ini juga lagi nabung 1000 perak per minggu... (kapan dapetnya tuh?)

**Himeka-Hikari Kamisa**-san: HEEEE? MAIN PIANO??? SUGEEEE!!!! HEBAT! alat musik yang saya bisa cuma alat musik drumband (semuanya), suling en pianika! haha... pengen belajar tapi gak dikasih orang tua... DX... yupz! Minuet! soalnya saya pernah diajarin lagunya sama guru seni saya (pake pianika). saya suka lagunya... nantinya juga banyak judul-judul lagu kesukaan saya yang muncul.

**Jess Kuchiki**-san: makasih! makasih banyak kritiknya! mulai chapter ini coba saya betulkan... habis dari word gak ada setting otomatisnya. jadi dibiarin aja -jangan dicontoh- makanya, saya bilang saya kena tipu...nanti kalo saya online DA saya watch!

**RieBazz Amerago**-san: oh... senasib! senasib! - seneng dapet temen senasib- Rukia jelas bukan hantu. ^^;

**yuinayuki-chan**-san: itu karena *PIIIIIIIP* *sensor* hehehe... ok! saya coba berdamai *taro tangan ke belakang CPU* *kesetrum*

belakangan agak lagi tergila-gila sama SEN NO YORU WO KOETE... haha... movie bleach yang baru pun keren!

oh ya, buat yang kurang tahu, silahkan tambahkan tempe. *garink* hehehe... maksudnya bagi yang nggak tahu istilah2 di cerita, ini ada omake:

**Neko Funjatta**: I Stepped on a Cat. lagunya emang dipake buat latihan piano di Jepang, ato begitulah kira2 yang saya baca.

**Ave Maria**: lagu ini sebenarnya cuma pernah saya denger versi biolanya di La Corda d'Oro ~Primo Passo~.... lagunya keren banget. Celine Dion juga nyanyi lagu ini dan tentunya sangat keren.

**Requiem**: lagu yang dinyanyikan buat mengenang orang yang sudah meninggal, ato kira2 begitulah yang saya baca.

**Minuet**: satu komentar dari saya: lagunya keren!

mendengarkan musik klasik bisa meningkatkan daya ingat otak dan melatih kepekaan... pokoknya banyak banget loh yang bisa diambil dari hobi dengerin musik klasik. tapi saya sendiri lebih suka musik klasik dengan solo instrumen ato duo. dan yang paling saya suka itu piano, cello sama biola. apalagi biola. suaranya kedengeran menyayat2 ^^;

Ja Ne, Minna-san!

Monkey D. Cyntia


	3. Secret Part III

DISCLAIMER : tokoh-tokoh yang keluar disini berasal dari BLEACH, lagu-lagu yang keluar milik komposernya masing-masing, dan ide cerita ini berasal dari film SECRET (JAY CHOU).

SECRET I CAN'T TELL

Hidup Ichigo mengalami perubahan yang cukup signifikan semenjak pertemanannya dengan Rukia 1 bulan yang lalu. Ia lebih bersemangat, lebih berekspresi dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa menemukan saingan sepadan untuk bermusik. Urahara bisa merasakan perkembangan musik Ichigo; bukan perkembangan teknik ataupun kemampuan, tetapi Ichigo lebih menuangkan perasaannya kala bermain piano. Permainannya menjadi lebih halus dan menyentuh, ia juga bisa lebih memahami esensi bermusik dan menemukan emosi dari sebuah lagu.

Seperti saat ini, ia sedang mendengar permainan Ichigo, Fur Elise. Urahara masih sering melatih Ichigo di rumah, dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar permainan Ichigo yang memiliki emosi dan perasaan mendalam. Ichigo menuntaskan lagu itu, memberi kesempatan bagi Urahara untuk mengkritik permainannya.

"Ichigo," Urahara memulai komentarnya dengan datar, "Menurutmu, apa emosi yang Beethoven rasakan saat memainkan lagu ini?"

Ichigo terdiam pada pertanyaan itu, berpikir sejenak dan menjawab sambil mengingat-ngingat permainannya tadi, "Amarah..."

Urahara diam... Jawaban itu masih kurang baginya... Apa ia menilai Ichigo terlalu tinggi?

"Sakit hati..." Tambah Ichigo, "Rasa sesal..."

Urahara menyembunyikan senyum simpulnya, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Inoue-san bercerita bahwa lagu ini Beethoven buat setelah kegagalan cintanya dengan seorang gadis... Ada yang bilang inisial gadis itu ada di nada awal lagunya..."

"Hmm... A G A ya?"

"Ya... Katanya sih seperti itu... Dan ketika kumainkan, nada-nada di lagu ini mencerminkan perasaannya; Sedih, Marah, Sakit Hati... Di sisi lain, ia juga tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membunuh cintanya pada gadis yang meninggalkannya..."

Senyum Urahara mengembang, "Ichigo, berlatihlah sesering mungkin mulai saat ini hingga hari kelulusanmu."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ichigo. Menjawab pertanyaannya, Urahara memberikan sebuah surat.

"Ini, adalah surat dari yayasan pendidikan musik terkemuka. Ia akan datang di hari kelulusan kalian dan mencari bakat-bakat baru untuk beasiswa kuliah..." Urahara pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang terperangah mendengar bocoran informasi itu, "Nah, aku ada urusan di luar kota... Jaga rumah ya!"

.

.

Ichigo ingin sekali memberitahu Rukia tentang beasiswa musik itu. Tapi harapannya memudar ketika ia sadar bahwa Rukia justru menghilang... Ichigo semakin cemas, Rukia yang jenius musik tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini... Pikir Ichigo putus asa di hari ketujuh alpanya Rukia di sekolah. Ia pergi ke rumahnya, dan sekali lihat pun ia tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong.

Ichigo bisa merasakan angin musim dingin yang semakin mendekat. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya yang hilang, ia tahu Rukia bertubuh lemah... Mungkinkah ia sakit berkepanjangan?

"Kurosaki-kun!" Panggil Orihime sambil berlari penuh semangat menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayo ke papan pengumuman!" Seru Orihime sambil menyeret Ichigo dan setengah berlari menuju gerombolan murid-murid di depan papan pengumuman. Ichigo dan Orihime menyeruak diantara siswa-siswa, "Lihat!" Tunjuk Orihime ke secarik kertas yang tertempel dan masih baru.

**TELAH TERPILIH SISWA-SISWA ****TERBAIK YANG AKAN MENJADI CALON PENERIMA BEASISWA SENI MUSIK;**

**INSTRUMEN PIANO**

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

**RENJI ABARAI**

**INSTRUMEN MUSIK GESEK**

**TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA (BIOLA)**

**URYUU ISHIDA (CELLO)**

**KELAS VOKAL**

**ORIHIME INOUE (SOPRANO)**

**MOMO HINAMORI (SOPRANO)**

**INSTRUMEN TIUP**

**HISAGI SHUUHEI (SAXSOPHONE)**

**SOI FONG (KLARINET)**

**INSTRUMEN PERKUSI**

**IKKAKU MADAME**

**DIHARAPKAN PARA SISWA UNTUK BERLATIH SEBAIK-BAIKNYA UNTUK PERTUNJUKKAN BAKAT SAAT HARI KELULUSAN DAN SILAHKAN BERKONSULTASI DENGAN GURU-GURU PEMBIMBING; URAHARA KISUKE, BYAKUYA KUCHIKI, ULQUIORRA SCIFFER, RANGIKU MATSUMOTO.**

**KEPALA SEKOLAH,**

**YAMAMOTO GENRYUSAI**

"Inoue, selamat ya!"

"Kau juga selamat, Momo-chan..."

"Terima kasih!"

Ichigo termenung ketika melihat tidak ada nama Rukia di kertas itu...

"Inoue, aku pulang duluan ya." Kata Ichigo kurang bersemangat.

"Ada apa Kurosaki? Kan kau juga punya kesempatan untuk dapat beasiswa..." Tanya Orihime khawatir.

"Tidak... Aku tidak enak badan... Sampai besok."

"Oh... Ya, sampai besok! Cepat sembuh!"

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Ia sedang meninggalkan gedung ketika melihat sosok mungil berambut hitam yang berjalan dengan langkah ringan...

"RUKIA!" Seru Ichigo spontan dan mengejar gadis yang baru memasuki lorong. Rukia berhenti dan menengok. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat Ichigo berlari ke arahnya.

"Siang, Ichigo..."

"Siang, siang... Apanya yang siang?! Kau itu kemana saja sih?"

"Haha... Maaf... Aku agak kelelahan dan butuh istirahat..." Jawab Rukia sambil tertawa lepas.

Ichigo menghela napas pada prilaku Rukia yang santai, "Kau tahu, ada pencarian bakat untuk beasiswa kuliah... Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan mata violetnya, "Mungkin karena keberadaanku ini dilupakan?" Rukia tertawa kecil memandang wajah Ichigo yang kelihatan jengkel, "Jangan terlalu serius, Hei Kakek... Aku tidak mungkin bisa ikut pencarian bakat itu... Aku ini sakit-sakitan. Memangnya kau pernah melihat pianis yang batuk-batuk saat sedang konser?" Rukia kembali tertawa kecil.

Saat itulah Ichigo menyadari bahwa wajah Rukia lebih pucat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Nah, Kakek Ichigo, daripada kau menyambut temanmu yang baru sembuh dengan berita-berita seperti pencarian bakat, lebih baik kalau kau mengajakku jalan-jalan... Bagaimana?" Tawar Rukia.

Ichigo kembali menghela napas berat, "Ya, baiklah..."

.

.

"Menjelang musim dingin begini, aku makin sering sakit..." Keluh Rukia sambil mengeratkan syalnya.

"Kau tidak ke dokter?" Tanya Ichigo. Ia dan Rukia membawa sepeda Ichigo ke kota untuk berkeliling.

"Ke dokter pun hasilnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan yang sekarang." Jawab Rukia ringan.

"Perbedaan walau sedikit pasti akan membawa perubahan besar nantinya," Nasehat Ichigo. Ia memutuskan untuk ke sebuah toko kaset dan memarkirkan sepedanya setelah Rukia turun.

"Untuk apa kesini?" Tanya Rukia sambil membuka pintu toko kecil itu.

"Mencari inspirasi untuk permainanku saat pertunjukkan bakat..." bisik Ichigo agar tidak menganggu pengunjung yang lain dan mulai berkeliling diantara barisan rak kaset dengan berbagai genre.

"Omong-omong, aku belum mengucapkan selamat... Selamat berjuang ya!" Rukia mendatangi sebuah rak di sudut belakang toko dan mengambil kaset lalu mencoba kaset itu.

Ichigo menghampirinya dan melihat kaset yang sedang didengar Rukia. Kaset itu dipenuhi lagu-lagu lama. Rukia mendengarnya dengan tenang sambil memejamkan mata.

"Seleramu sudah lama sekali..." Komentar Ichigo.

"Oh ya? menurutku lagu ini bagus dan maknanya dalam..." Kata Rukia. Ichigo mengambil earphone dan mendengarkan lagu itu.

...Tell me where the rainbow is

Could you still give me back my wish?

Why is the sky so silent?

All of the clouds are running to me

Is there a mask for me?

Recalling too much of the past words can accomplish nothing

Perhaps time is a kind of antidote

And also the first poison I'm taking now

I could not see your smile, how can I sleep well?

Your silhouette is so close to me, yet I cannot embrace it

Without earth, the sun can still circle around

Without reasons, I also can walk alone

You want to go away, I know that is very easy

You said dependence is our obstacle

Even if we break up, but couldn't you not receive my love?

Assuming I'm the last to understand...

Ichigo justru tidak mengerti arti lagu itu. Ia mengembalikan earphone ke Rukia yang kembali mendengarkan lagu itu dalam diam.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti lagu itu." Komentar Ichigo saat mereka berjalan di pinggiran teluk.

"Hm? Itu tandanya kau tidak peka." Jawab Rukia. Ia duduk diatas sepeda yang ditarik Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berusaha agar orang lain mendengar permainanmu? Padahal kau itu mungkin pianis jenius yang cuma ada 10 tahun sekali..." Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan... Masih banyak orang yang lebih berbakat dariku. Guru-guru juga menyadari betapa jeniusnya diriku..." Jawab Rukia dengan nada bercanda.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak dicalonkan dengan beasiswa itu?"

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, aku ini sakit-sakitan... Tidak mungkin aku mendapatkan beasiswa dengan jumlah kehadiran yang terlalu sedikit..."

"Kau itu pesimis ya?" Sindir Ichigo.

"Bukan pesimis, tapi realistis... Lagipula, bukan berarti aku berhenti berusaha kok, mungkin aku bisa jadi guru privat untuk piano..."

Ichigo makin terperangah ketika mendengar impiannya yang cuma sebatas guru les. Ia sudah akan memulai perdebatan ketika ia melihat Rukia yang mengeratkan syal dan jaketnya. Rukia menghangatkan tangannya dan turun dari sepeda.

"Sudah semakin dingin, aku pergi dulu ya..." Katanya lalu berjalan lemah.

"Biar kuantar," Tawar Ichigo dan mengikuti Rukia.

"Tidak perlu... Rumahku juga sudah dekat." Tolak Rukia, "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit."

Ichigo terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia mengucapkannya tanpa nada yang tajam, tapi lebih merujuk ke permohonan dan ada keyakinan dalam suaranya. Ichigo menghela napas dan diam ditempatnya berdiri, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa di dalam hatinya, Rukia juga tidak menyukai keadaannya yang lemah dan perlakuan orang lain yang berbeda pada dirinya.

"Baiklah."

Rukia tersenyum, "Terima kasih..."

.

.

Ia tidak masuk lagi...

Pikir Ichigo galau keesokan harinya. Ia sedang berlatih di sekolah sambil menunggu Rukia. Ichigo khawatir dan kecewa ketika menyadari gadis itu tidak akan muncul. Ia memandangi senja dengan tatapan berat. Kadang ia merasa Rukia hanyalah mimpinya saja. Tapi kemunculan Rukia disaat lain juga segera menepis pikiran itu. Rukia _ada_ dan _mutlak. _Itulah keyakinan hatinya. Tapi otaknya justru berpikiran lain, mengingat datang dan perginya Rukia yang misterius. Sungguhkah Rukia benar-benar hadir di dunia ini? Atau itu hanya pikirannya saja? Apakah pikirannya saja yang menciptakan karakter 'Rukia' sebagai teman yang ia butuhkan? Teman yang bisa memberinya pendapat dan membimbingnya?

"Kurosaki-kun?" Panggil Orihime dari balik pintu. Ia membawa beberapa lembar kertas partitur.

"Oh, Inoue...." Sapa Ichigo ramah.

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Apa?"

"Hmm... Bantu aku berlatih dengan pianomu... Agak sulit berlatih menyanyi tanpa bantuan alat musik karena aku kurang bisa mengambil suara dan menentukan nada..." Jelas Orihime sambil menghampiri Ichigo.

"Oh... Baiklah... Memang kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Ave Maria...." Jawab Orihime dan menyerahkan partitur itu ke hadapan Ichigo. Ichigo memainkan lagu Ave Maria, dengan nyanyian sopran Orihime yang merdu. Ia baru pertama kali berduet dengan nyanyian seseorang, dan ia mengakui suara Orihime yang bening dan lembut. Ia bisa menjangkau nada-nada tinggi dan rendah.

Orihime menyelesaikan lagu dan Ichigo menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Menurutku kau sangat hebat kok," Puji Ichigo tulus. Orihime tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Orihime lalu membantu Ichigo memilih lagu untuk ia mainkan saat pertunjukkan bakat.

"Oh ya, Kurosaki-kun, kenapa kau masih ada disini sampai sesore ini?" Tanya Orihime sambil menemaninya bermain piano.

"Aku ingin berlatih... Sekaligus menunggu seseorang..."

"Hmm... Biar kutebak, itu gadis yang namanya Rukia ya?" Pernyataan ini membuat Ichigo kaget. Menjawab kekagetannya, Orihime berkata lagi, "Aku masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu kau menanyaiku tentang gadis itu..."

"Oh..."

"Kenapa menunggunya?" Tanya Orihime ingin tahu.

"Dia pasti bisa mengajariku latihan... bukannya kau tidak bisa sih..."

"Haha... Aku mengerti kok kalau kau ingin belajar dengan orang yang lebih mengerti soal piano..." Kata Orihime ketika melihat Ichigo agak salah tingkah.

"Ya... Dia mungkin pemain yang sangat jenius..."

"Eh? Kalau dia memang hebat seharusnya ia mengikuti program beasiswa kan?"

"Itu dia yang aku tak mengerti," Sahut Ichigo, "Dia tidak ikut program beasiswa dan sering tidak masuk untuk jangka waktu hingga semingguan... Dia juga katanya tidak punya teman dan selalu sendirian..."

"Kesannya misterius ya?" Gumam Orihime.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu..." Kata Ichigo dengan pandangan menerawang, "Kadang aku berpikir, benarkah dia benar-benar hidup? Jangan-jangan hanya khayalanku saja..."

Orihime terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya keluar pintu ruang latihan.

Dari balik pintu kaca itu, ia melihat sekelibat sosok mungil berambut hitam...

"RUKIA!!!" Seru Ichigo dan berlari dari kursinya keluar ruangan. Mengejar bayangan Rukia yang berlari.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Panggil Orihime sambil mengejar Ichigo. Tapi ia kehilangan jejaknya di lorong. Orihime berbalik ke ruang latihan, dan memandang melewati jendela, Ia melihat Ichigo berlari menuju gedung lama...

.

.

"RUKIA, TUNGGU!!!" Seru Ichigo di dalam gedung yang keropos. Ia berlari hingga memasuki ruangan berpintu putih yang ia masuki dengan Rukia dulu untuk bermain piano. Tidak ada orang disana. Ichigo mengatur napasnya. Kemana dia?

Ichigo mengingat lagi kata-katanya pada Orihime, "Hanya khayalan..."

Itukah kesimpulan yang ia ambil pada sahabat yang sangat baik? Orang yang membantunya untuk bermusik lebih baik dan mendukungnya?

'Hanya Khayalan'? Bukankah itu sama saja menganggapnya 'Tidak ada'?

"Maaf, Rukia..." Bisik Ichigo lirih.

TO BE CONTINUED

::: KATA-KATA TUKANG ANTAR DARI MONYET SINTING :::

Bener-bener minta maaf buat hiatus tanpa sepengetahuannya. ='(

Jadi, dari kemaren-kemaren-kemaren, setelah adanya badai tugas (dimana hembusan tugas selalu muncul dari tiap guru tiap 2 jam sekali), disusul dengan pikiran konyol waktu otak dipenuhi ide-ide buat chapter ini, saking seringnya memikirkan ide yang sama, lama2 muncul pikiran 'ah, rasanya udah bikin apdetannya deh'. Padahal baru ide itu baru berupa wacana doank ternyata. *sigh*

Selain itu, saya juga keasikan main pokemon dan browsing di internet, disusul Pii-chan yang tiba-tiba error. Ya, komputer ini error dan untungnya, saat readers and reviewers baca fict ini, sudah bisa bekerja seperti sedia kala setelah acara Pii-chan digotong ke masjid terus di shalatin... *ini komputer apa kucing mati?*

Oh iya, nama Hitsugaya dkk cuma numpang doank. Mereka gak bakal muncul, sayangnya...

Ok, selama hiatus-gak-bilang2 itu juga saya gak santai... tapi mengaktifkan diri di account deviantart yang terbengkalai. Mau check hasil kerja saya selama hiatus? Bukan (h) (t) (t) (p) (:) (/) (/) (m) (o) (n) (k) (e) (y) (-) (d) (–) (c) (y) (n) (t) (i) (a) (.) (d) (e) (v) (i) (a) (n) (t) (a) (r) (t) (.) (c) (o) (m)

Ato, dibaca ha te te pe : / / em o en ka e ye strip de strip ce ye en te i a dot de e ve i a en te a er te dot ce o em. (niat bgt ya?) jgn lupa hapus semua tanda kurung n spasi.

Lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin rukia berjudul Cai Hong. Artinya Rainbow. Lagunya akustik dan keren bgt... Judul fict ini sendiri diambil dari lagu Jay Chou, judulnya Bu Neng Shuo de Mi Mi (yang artinya Secret I Can' Tell). Dua-duanya adalah themesong dari Secret.

Oh ya, kemaren saya barusan coba menjepangkan nama saya di sebuah web (lupa webnya) dan hasilnya, NGIK NGEK NGOK (bukan. Maaf mengecewakan, tapi sayangnya ini bukan nama saya yang dijepangkan, ini SFX), **Chiaki Deguchi. **Bisakah dipercaya? *readers pada geleng2 kepala*

Err, dan kemaren sempet studitour ke bandung. Ada beberapa temen saya yang dengan hinanya MOTOIN SAYA LAGI MAKAN AYAM pas makan malem. Akhirnya, untuk memeriahkan suasana, saya tambahain dengan adegan2 maksiat nyiumin ayam (udah mateng jadi ayam kecap. Bukan yang masih idup) dan ngejilat tulang ayam. Awalnya mau saya tambahin poto saya ngegigit tulang ayam sambil loncat-loncat. Tapi batal karena lokasi meja saya yang berdekatan dengan sumur (jgn tanya. Sumur itu ya ada aja di resto), masalah kehigienisan, dan takutnya seluruh pengunjung resto pada muntaber massal yang berujung saya diseret satpol PP. Lagian, saya takut bakal ada orang yang meniru adegan tsbt di rumah.

Ok. Segitu aja curhat gajenya, balesan review :

**Ruki_ya_cH**-san : Oh, tenang. Kemaren baru aja saya dan Pii-chan nonton newmoon di dufan (?). marga Rukia? Baca chapter depan!

**Chizu Michiyo**-san : iya... keren bgt dgrin lagu instrumental begitu... eh? Wing shock? Gak dengerin.. XP... Ok, mari kita berikan appalause buat Rukia *krik* *krik* *krik*

**The Silver Ones**-san : emang lagi demen sih, tapi saya mulai mikirin buat memuseumkan pii-chan. Jelas biola kedengeran menyayat-nyayat, toh mainnya juga disayat kan? *gaje*

**NaMie AmaLia**-san : Apa? Lucu? *ngikik horor* haha... windows Xp juga masih bagus kok. Daripada pake vista yang lemot. Saya sih saya gabungin Xp n Vista... (jgn tanya gimana. Itu urusan tukang installnya.)

**edogawa Luffy**-san : haha... Rukia bukan hantu. Cuma berguru sama Ki Joko Bodo *digetok pake shirayuki*... eh? Ayah Rukia itu Byakuya? Di cerita bleach Byakuya jadi kakak ipar kok... *sok innocent*. Eh.... *baca paragraf ke dua review* jawabannya.... akan kita saksikan setelah pesan2 berikut ini *dihajar massal*. Silahkan tunggu chapter 4!!

**milky-return**-san : iya. Wow juga.

**CHAPTER 4 :: AND THIS IS HOW IT ALL BEGAN...**

Really thanks a lot! **( I SHOULD STOP TO WRITE MY DIARY IN MY FICTION. I KNOW IT'S SUCKS.)**

Monyet.


	4. OPEN THE PANDORA BOX

Hohoho... Saya jadi Sinterklas dan ngapdet fict ini lebih cepet dari biasanya.

Berterima kasihlah sama ujian semester minggu depan, sobat-sobatku, kalau bukan karena itu, fict ini ya molor lagi updatenya.

DISCLAIMER : Kalau punya saya, IchiRuki udah canon dari dulu...

**SECRET I CAN'T TELL**

"Maaf, Rukia...."

Ichigo menjatuhkan lututnya diatas lantai berdebu. Malam sudah tiba. Bulan sudah menggantikan matahari senja untuk menyinari ruangan yang sepi itu. Ia terdiam disana beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang latihan, tempat Orihime menunggunya dengan khawatir.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Aku tidak menemukannya..." Kata Ichigo lemah, berjalan ke kursi piano dan menundukkan kepalanya. Orihime hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Dia... Hilang..." Kata Ichigo lagi. Suaranya tercekat, "... Aku sudah membuatnya sakit hati..."

Orihime mengambil tempat di samping Ichigo, memandangi wajahnya yang tertutup bayang-bayang. Pundak Ichigo bergetar.

"Ia sudah membantuku... Sangat banyak..."

"Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu..." Hibur Orihime.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menghiburku Inoue, Tapi—"

"Itu bukan kalimat penghiburan..." Sanggah Orihime, tersenyum walau Ichigo tidak melihatnya, "Ia akan memaafkanmu..." Ulang Orihime dengan nada pasti.

"Tapi aku saja meragukan keberadaannya..."

"Kalau begitu, percayalah!" Sambar Orihime, "Kau harus percaya... Kalau kau saja sudah kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya, kau pasti akan semakin menganggapnya tidak ada..."

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya, menghadapi wajah Orihime yang tersenyum tulus, "Mungkin menurutmu kau butuh bukti mengenai keberadaannya... Tapi apakah persahabatan kalian butuh bukti?"

Ichigo termenung memikirkan kata-kata Orihime. Tapi sebuah kenyataan justru menghampirinya, membuat wajahnya murung.

"Tapi, aku tetap membuatnya sedih... Dan itu tak akan berubah..." Kata Ichigo lirih.

Orihime terdiam, memandangi pemandangan bulan diluar jendela. Ia tidak bisa membantu banyak untuk membuat Ichigo merasa lebih baik, tapi ada hal lain yang terus menganggunya...

Ia yakin, ia hanya melihat Ichigo berlari sendirian ke gedung lama.

Siapa yang ia kejar?

Siapa Rukia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

DESEMBER

.

.

.

.

.

.

JANUARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

FEBRUARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MARET

.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan keluar menyambut angin bulan Maret yang lebih hangat. Kuncup-kuncup Sakura mulai bermunculan di sepanjang jalan, disusul obrolan riang siswa-siswi untuk menyambut musim semi.

Hari Kelulusan sudah dekat.

Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa berjalan dengan tenang seperti ini sekarang. Ia menghadapi hidupnya yang normal tiap hari, tanpa tawa ringan ataupun pertemuan yang mendebarkan dengan seorang gadis. Ichigo tetap menjalani bulan-bulan terakhirnya sebagai pianis jenius masa depan.

Tapi dibalik permainannya yang semakin memukau, kadang masih ada saat-saat dimana ia masih mencari bayangan Rukia, walau dirinya sendiri tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Ada kalanya ia mengunjungi ruangan berpintu putih di gedung lama itu, atau menengok ke belakang ketika merasakan kelebatan langkah ringan seperti menari yang ia tunggu.

Selain hal itu, Ichigo tetaplah menjalani hidup sebagai Ichigo. Rukia bagaikan mimpi yang terlalu sulit dipercaya untuk dikenang, disisi lain terlalu nyata untuk dilupakan.

Semuanya berjalan normal, hingga Hari Kelulusan itu tiba dengan sendirinya, membawa hiruk pikuk dibalik panggung. Ichigo duduk dengan balutan kemeja resmi sambil sesekali menghela napas, menghilangkan rasa jenuh sekaligus gelisah. Ini pertama kalinya ia tampil di depan umum selain di depan teman-teman sekelasnya, rasanya campur aduk dalam perut, perasaan ingin segera menunjukkan kemampuannya, sekaligus rasa takut untuk berbuat kesalahan.

Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Rukia bila melihat dirinya sekarang, _"Lakukan saja yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan... Jangan pedulikan reaksi orang-orang, di panggung anggap saja cuma ada dirimu, pianomu, dan rambut oranyemu itu."_

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari dirinya.

Dari luar panggung, ia bisa mendengar aplaus meriah, menyusul kemunculan Hitsugaya Toshiro dengan biolanya. Ia berkeringat, tapi wajahnya lega.

"Yo." Sapanya.

Ichigo membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Hitsugaya bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dan tersenyum, "Semoga sukses."

Ichigo mengangguk kaku, "Terima kasih." Hitsugaya keluar dari backstage, meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Panggil Orihime dalam balutan biru langit selututnya. Ia menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pasti sukses!" Katanya tulus, " Canon in D kan? Semoga berhasil..."

"Tidak, ada perubahan rencana..." Sanggah Ichigo. Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Orihime memandanginya dengan bingung, "Aku akan memakai laguku sendiri..."

Wajah Orihime berubah cerah, "Semoga berhasil!" Ulangnya lagi.

Ichigo berjalan keluar dari backstage, menghampiri pembawa acara untuk meberitahukan tentang pergantian lagunya, dan berjalan—kali ini lebih tenang—menuju panggung, tempat dimana sebuah grand piano terpajang.

'Rukia...' Pikir Ichigo, 'Aku akan mudah melupakanmu setelah keluar dari sekolah ini...'

'Karena itu, untuk saat ini...Aku akan mengingatmu. Mengingat semua hal mengenai dirimu. Kau mau mendengarnya?'

Ichigo duduk di kursi pianonya, menghembuskan napas, memposisikan jari-jarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano yang berkilau tertimpa lampu panggung.

"...Ichigo Kurosaki..." Kata si pembawa acara, "Akan membawakan lagu buatannya sendiri, For a Friend, Lagu ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk seorang temannya yang telah memberinya inspirasi dan dukungan..."

Suasana hening segera merayapi aula tempat konser itu berlangsung. Ichigo memainkan jarinya diatas tuts-tuts hitam dan putih. Ini bukan lagu dengan kesulitan tinggi ataupun lagu yang memiliki sejarah memukau. Melodi yang simpel dan mudah. Tapi ia memainkannya dengan segenap perasaannya. Lagu yang terdengar hangat dan bersahabat, sekaligus penuh dengan ungkapan bermakna melalui tiap nada yang dirangkainya.

Tidak ada decak kagum ataupun bisikkan pujian dari penonton seperti yang terjadi pada penampilan teman-temannya. Tapi Ichigo menyadari bahwa semua orang yang ada di aula itu mendengarkan permainannya yang berasal dari hati. Bukankah itu esensi terpenting dari bermusik? Menyampaikannya dengan hati dan diterima oleh hati? Ya kan, Rukia?

Ichigo mengenang semua kenangannya dengan Rukia... Membiarkan perasaan berharga itu menjalari seluruh aula. Perasaan hangat dari persahabatan.

'Terima kasih, Rukia...'

Ichigo menghentikan permainannya dengan nada lembut yang sama seperti ketika ia memulai.

Tidak ada tepuk tangan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Ichigo tersenyum, mungkin ia gagal untuk beasiswa itu... Tapi ia berhasil mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Rukia... Ichigo pun kembali berjalan menuju backstage.

Dan, akhirnya, ia mendengar sebuah tepuk tangan. Ichigo menengokkan kepalanya ke arah penonton.

Urahara-sensei. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman bangga, standing ovation.

Disusul penonton yang lainnya, semua berdiri dan bertepuk tangan meriah...

Dan...

Rukia...

Ichigo tertegun memandangi ujung aula. Disana, didekat pintu aula yang terbuka lebar, ia melihat Rukia berdiri sambil tersenyum. Ia sempat menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar, bertepuk tangan. Ichigo berjalan cepat keluar backstage, hingga akhirnya berlari secepat mungkin ke pintu aula.

Ia takut ketika sampai nanti, Rukia sudah menghilang kembali...

Ichigo menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat Rukia masih tetap di tempatnya. Perawakannya tetap mungil dan rapuh. Kulitnya pucat. Ia bisa mencium semilir aroma lavender dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga sama seperti terakhir kali Ichigo melihatnya, wajah yang justru memiliki kehangatan dan keceriaan lebih banyak dari orang-orang lain yang ia kenal.

"Kau dengarkan?" Tanya Ichigo, menghiraukan sengalan napasnya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo..." Kata Rukia. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Lagu itu kubuat sendiri untukmu!" Ichigo memegang kedua bahu Rukia. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan gembiranya sekarang.

"Selamat ya..." Kata Rukia dengan senyuman tulus. Senyuman yang baru disadari Ichigo sangat ia rindukan selama hilangnya Rukia. Rukia mengambil sesuatu dari pergelangan tangannya, Mengambil tangan Ichigo dan memasangkan benda itu di pergelangan tangan Ichigo, "Ini, hartaku yang paling berharga, " Katanya sambil mengikatkan benda itu, "Hadiah dari ibuku ketika aku akan masuk sekolah..."

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya. Ia melihat sebuah gelang sederhana, ada sebuah besi yang tergantung disana, dengan ukiran R.K.

"Kalau barang sepenting ini jangan berikan kepada orang lain..." Ichigo mulai mencopot kembali gelang itu, tapi ditahan tangan mungil Rukia.

"Ia memberikannya padaku saat aku akan masuk sekolah... Dan sekarang kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah kelulusan!" Katanya mantap. Ichigo termenung. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima hadiah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan ganti baju dulu, lalu kita bisa main di gedung lama! Katanya malam ini gedung itu akan dirobohkan, ayo main sampai puas disana!" Ajak Ichigo, Ia mulai berlari kembali ke backstage, "Jangan-jangan kemana ya!"

Rukia tersenyum memandangi kepergian Ichigo. Tapi senyumnya memudar seiring langkah sahabatnya yang menjauh. Air mata itu kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya...

"Maaf ya, Ichigo..."

.

.

"Ruki....a...." Ichigo berhenti di depan pintu aula dengan seragam sekolahnya yang biasa. Rukia menghilang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ichigo terpaku di tempatnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, tapi sosok yang ia cari itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Kenapa?

.

.

Suasana gembira di sekolah itu rasanya tidak menyentuh Ichigo. Ia terus menerus termenung dan berpikir sendiri. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Pesta Kelulusan. Ichigo menjauhi kerumunan dengan langkah lunglai. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika kakinya membawanya dari pintu aula menuju ruang kelasnya.

Ruang kelas itu sepi dihiasi senja. Tidak ada hiruk pikuk pesta disini. Ichigo berjalan menghampiri meja yang biasa Rukia tempati di belakang saat pelajaran Byakuya-sensei. Ada yang menangkap matanya disitu.

Seseorang sudah menaruh seikat bunga lavender dengan pita ungu di laci meja, warna yang langsung mengingatkan Ichigo pada mata violet Rukia. Ia mengambil bunga itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran, hingga akhirnya menaruh kembali bunga itu di laci. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada sebuah benda lain di ujung laci.

Sebuah tipe-ex.

Tipe-ex yang sudah lama sekali, dilihat dari merknya yang sudah luntur. Yang membuatnya tertegun adalah nama pemilik tipe-ex itu. R. K. Ichigo memegang tipe-ex itu di tangannya dengan rasa terkejut.

Pikirannya kembali teralih kesesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul segaris demi segaris di atas meja Rukia. Matanya terbelalak, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

Ada tulisan yang muncul begitu saja, goresan demi goresan kanji, di atas meja itu. Ichigo menjauhi meja itu, napasnya menderu. Kaget dan penasaran. Ichigo bisa membaca kata-kata apa yang dirangkai si penulis itu...

**Aku Rukia...**

'Rukia...?' Ulang Ichigo terperangah. Tulisan itu berhenti sampai disitu. Ichigo menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dibawah tulisan sebelumnya, muncul segores demi segores kanji, kali ini rentang waktu tiap goresannya lebih lama dan merangkai kata yang lebih panjang.

**Kita tetap teman kan, Ichigo?...**

Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya, tapi ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan lirih itu. Ichigo menggunakan tipe-ex ditangannya untuk menggoreskan huruf yang dipikirkan kepalanya di detik pertama setelah ia membaca kalimat kedua. 'Ya, tentu saja kita teman...'

"Sial..." Umpatnya geram ketika menyadari tinta tipe-ex itu sudah hampir habis. "Ayolah..." Desisnya, mengocok tipe-ex itu dan memberikan jawaban singkat dalam bentuk barisan titik demi titik katakana.

**YA. SELAMANYA.**

Tinta tipe-ex itu habis. Ichigo memandangi barisan kalimat yang ia dan 'Rukia' buat. Apakah Rukia sungguh ada, apakah Rukia itu nyata, apakah ada bukti yang bisa memutlakkan keberadaannya... Menurutnya bukan hal yang penting lagi. Ia percaya. Hanya percaya.

.

.

Galau.

Ichigo kembali kerumahnya dengan perasaan galau yang menyesakkan.

"Aku pulang," Sapanya lemah ke satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam rumah sederhana itu, Urahara Kisuke.

"Selamat datang, Ichigo..."Balas Urahara sambil menekuni apa yang ia masak di kompor.

Ichigo berjalan tanpa semangat menuju kamar mandi. Ketika ia selesai mandi beberapa saat kemudian, makan malam sudah siap. Urahara sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Ayo makan! Aku sengaja masak yang agak 'wah' untuk merayakan kelulusanmu dan beasiswa yang kau terima!" Serunya penuh semangat. Ichigo melirik menu apa yang pria itu masak, yang ternyata adalah masakan Prancis. Berbeda jauh dengan menu-menu makan malam yang biasanya masakan Cina atau Jepang.

Ichigo tidak merasa lapar, tapi ia tetap makan untuk menghormati kerja keras Urahara. Bukan berari masakannya tidak enak, masakan Urahara biasanya memiliki rasa diatas rata-rata... Tapi ia hanya tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang bisa merangsang selera makan.

Ketika Ichigo selesai memakan makan malamnya, ia baru menyadari Urahara dari tadi hanya membaca buku. Dan setelah ia lihat-lihat, buku itu ternyata bukan benar-benar 'buku'. Itu album foto.

"Ini album kelulusan buatanku sendiri," Kata Urahara menjawab pandangan penasaran Ichigo, "Koleksi foto-fotoku dengan murid-muridku..."

Ichigo melihat foto-foto yang kelihatannya sudah cukup lama. Dan matanya tertarik pada salah satu foto itu. Foto Urahara dan salah seorang siswi. Siswi berambut pendek, berperawakan mungil dan berkulit pucat...

Tanpa sadar Ichigo menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat gelang pemberian gadis dalam foto itu berada.

"Hei, Paman... Siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Ichigo cepat. Ia menunjuk foto Rukia yang berada di sebelah Urahra yang jauh lebih muda daripada yang sekarang.

"Dia? Dia Rukia Kuchiki."Jawab Urahara, ada nada kesedihan dalam suaranya. Ichigo tersentak mendengar nama lengkap dari Rukia, ia semakin terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang selanjutnya meluncur dari Urahara, "Dia almarhum muridku... 10 tahun yang lalu... Hari ini... Hari peringatan kematiannya."

Urahara melihat wajah Ichigo yang dipenuhi tanda tanya dan keterkejutan, "Kau pasti kaget ya? Ya... Dia putri tunggal dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Ia juga seorang pianis. Mungkin tingkat kejeniusanmu setara dengannya..."

Napas Ichigo memburu untuk mendengar lebih.

"...Byakuya sudah kehilangan istrinya ketika anaknya baru masuk sekolah... Ia semakin sedih ketika putri tunggalnya juga meninggal di hari kelulusannya. Sejak saat itu, ia meninggalkan rumahnya yang di pinggiran teluk Karakura dan tinggal di tengah kota sendirian..."

"Paman, kau mau menceritakan tahun terakhir dari Rukia Kuchiki?" Tanya Ichigo. Urahara memandangi foto itu dengan wajah muram.

"Ia tergolong siswa yang pendiam... Tidak banyak yang kutahu mengenai dirinya..."

**FLASHBACK**

**RUKIA'S POV**

"Aduh!" Jeritku lemah ketika terjatuh ke lantai ruang musik. Aku meringis dan menoleh ke rombongan kelasku yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan ini satu per satu. Huh! Menyebalkan, bisa kutebak siapa yang menyelengkat kakiku, paling juga Halibel, Milarose, Lilynette dan gerombolan anak-anak pengganggu itu. Harusnya rasa sakit ini cukup membuatku menangis... Tapi yang benar saja, tidak mungkin kan aku menangis sekarang?

Aku bangun. Dan mataku menangkap secarik kertas yang terselip dibawah piano di sebelahku. Aku mengambilnya, dan segera saja debu-debu itu menyerang wajahku. Aku terbatuk, kalang kabut menhindari hidungku dari debu-debu. Bisa gawat kalau aku menghirupnya...

Aku meneliti kertas yang kuambil yang ternyata adalah buku partitur.

"VOYAGE"

Judul dari buku partitur itu. Aku penasaran dan membuka lembaran kertas yang sudah menguning itu. Di halaman pertamanya hanya terdiri dari beberapa baris kalimat.

Voyage...

...Mainkanlah nada-nadanya hingga menyusun harmoni

Ikutilah melodi itu untuk menuntunmu ke keajaiban

Selesaikanlah untuk membawamu dalam perjalanan...

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi tetap membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ah, nada ini bisa kumainkan dengan sempurna, pikirku. Tanpa sadar mulutku menggumam nada yang kubaca dari partitur itu.

Ya, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba main lagu ini?

Aku memposisikan diriku didepan piano dalam ruang musik itu. Diluar, aku bisa mendengar hiruk pikuk siswa yang keluar dari sekolah menuju rumah mereka. Aku menghela napas dan bermain. Nada yang indah, misterius... Haha. Benar-benar sesuai untuk Rukia Kuchiki yang serba ingin tahu.

Aku terus memainkan lagu ini seolah terhipnotis oleh alunan melodinya. Ketika aku sudah selesai memainkan bait terakhirnya, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan meregangkan otot.

Tunggu...

Dimana ini?!

Aku segera bangkit dengan shock. Ruang musik yang tadi kutempati berubah berantakan dan sangat... tua...

Piano yang ada dihadapanku pun sudah terlihat usang. Aku berlari ke jendela yang berdebu. Ada banyak siswa dengan seragam sama seperti yang kupakai berjalan masuk ke sebuah gedung... Di satu sisi aku yakin ini sekolahku. Di sisi lain aku tidak yakin, apalagi ketika melihat ada gedung yang terlihat lebih baru dan terawat di seberang gedung ini.

Dari suasana dan cahaya matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela, bisa kuasumsikan bahwa sekarang pagi hari.

Yah, aku juga tidak dapat informasi apa-apa kan kalo diam disini?

Aku mengoptimiskan pikiranku dan bersiap untuk menjelajah, tapi pertama aku harus menyembunyikan partitur ini dulu...

Aku berkeliling ruangan, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan menyembunyikan partitur ini di antara buku-buku yang berdebu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan. Kenapa ruang musik jadi kacau begini?

"HUWAAAA!!!"

Aku terlonjak kaget dan memutar tubuhku ke belakang. Dibelakangku ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam yang sama, tapi tidak kukenal wajahnya, "Ma, maaf..." kataku. Wajahnya terbilang tampan menurutku...

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harus minta maaf." Jawabnya laki-laki itu singkat, lalu buru-buru keluar dari ruangan... Aku memandangi kepergiannya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan warna oranye di rambutnya membuatnya terlihat mencolok.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harus minta maaf." Jawabnya laki-laki itu singkat, lalu buru-buru keluar dari ruangan... Tubuhnya tinggi dan warna oranye di rambutnya membuatnya terlihat mencolok.

Jangan-jangan ia mengira aku ini hantu?

Aku memandangi punggungnya yang berlari menjauh. Dan akhirnya menyusul dirinya keluar dari ruangan. Hei! Ini kan sekolah!! Tapi kenapa bangunannya tua sekali?

Aku berkeliling dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu menuju luar ruangan. Ada siswa-siswa yang masih berjalan menuju gedung di seberang, lebih baik kutanya saja...

"Hei, permisi..." Sapaku. Tapi orang itu terus berjalan tanpa peduli. Aku terdiam. Mungkin suaraku terlalu kecil?

"Permisi..." Kataku dengan suara lebih keras ke seorang anak yang mengobrol dengan temannya.

Ia juga tidak melihatku.

Aku terus mengulangi hal yang sama, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Ada apa ini?

Apa sebaiknya kucegat saja?

Aku bersiap mencegat orang yang lewat. Aku segera menghadang seorang siswa dan berteriak, "Permi-KYAAAA!!!" Jeritku ketika orang itu menembus tubuhku!!!

Aku terjatuh dengan syok. Jangan-jangan aku tidak terlihat disini? Celaka... Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mencari informasi? Padahal aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa...

Saat itulah, aku menyadari ada seseorang yang kukenal dengan baik. Aku segera loncat bangun dan mengejar orang itu...

"Urahara-sensei!!" Panggilku. Ah iya, dia kan tidak bisa mendengarku ya? Tapi tidak apa-apa! Kuikuti saja!

Aku mengikuti Urahara-sensei menuju gedung yang juga menjadi tujuan murid-murid disini. Ia terlihat lebih tua menurutku, tapi gayanya berjalan tetap saja sama...

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga sampai ke ruangan yang kuasumsikan sebagai ruang guru. Ada banyak guru yang kukenal disana, tapi dengan wajah yang lebih tua. Yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah sosok yang disapa Urahara-sensei...

"Yo, Byakuya..."

"Hm."

ITU AYAH!!! Aku tersenyum gembira. Aku segera berlari ke meja ayah. Disana penuh dengan buku. Tapi, yang membuatku lebih gembira, ada fotoku dan ibu juga disana. Aku tersenyum. Hei, ada kalender di meja ayah. Aku segera mengecek tanggal yang ada disitu. Tanggal sama, bulan juga sama.... Tapi tahunnya...

.

APA?! TAHUNNYA LEBIH BANYAK 10 ANGKA!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hmm... Pertamanya, saya mau langsung tuntaskan semuanya di chapter ini. Tapi panjang. Ya udah dipotong. *dihajar readers*

Well, sebenarnya Orihime lah yang HARUSNYA ngasih Ichigo gelang... Tapi diganti jadi Rukia aja. XD Dan fict ini mungkin bisa dibilang SERUPA TAPI TAK SAMA dengan SECRET nya Jay Chou.

Omong-omong, kalo diitung-itung berdasarkan timeline, waktu Rukia masih hidup, Ichigo udah berumur 7 tahunan en udah diadopsi sama Urahara.

Saya baru sadar, walaupun saya udah mengungkapkan rahasia Rukia, tapi justru rahasia Rukia juga bertambah banyak, misalnya apa trik dari tulisan yang tiba-tiba muncul di meja Rukia... (bagi yang menebak bahwa Rukia itu jago sulap, berarti dia kebanyakan nonton The Master atau penggemarnya David Cooperfield).

Ok, kalian penasaran sama lagu yang dimainkan Ichigo? Bagi yang nebak Neko Funjatta (I Stepped on a Cat), NGIK NGOK. SALAH. Wong judulnya jelas2 For a Friend.

Dan lagu For a Friend ini adalah tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan soundtrack dari FINAL FANTASY VII : ADVENT CHILDREN (yang judulnya saya ganti seenak jidat jadi For a Friend). Lagunya silahkan kalian tentukan sendiri enakan yang mana dari 3 instrumental sumpah-mampus-ajib-keren bgt dibawah ini! (amat sangat disarankan untuk didengar).

**Shiro Hamaguchi & Seiji Honda – The Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII**

**Advent Children – Tifa's Theme**

**Nobuo Uematsu – Cloud's Smile**

Lagu apa yang kalian pilih, nah lagu itulah yang dimainkan Ichigo. Saya sendiri milih **Tifa's Theme**. Cocok untuk mengiringi moment2 persahabatan IchiRuki (halah).Tiada hari tanpa saya dengerin lagu ini minimal 3 kali...

Nah, balesan review ::

**e****dogawa Luffy**-san : bukan. Sayang bgt Cuma khayalan... Kenapa Rukia ke gedung lama? Dia sering mangkal ojek disitu kali *ditebas Shirayuki*

**Ruki_ya**-san : Soulmate? Solspatu kali.... sekali lagi, Rukia itu bukan khayalan.

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**-san : SEKALI LAGI. Rukia bukan khayalan.

**Chizu Michiyo**-san : errr.... Rukia BUKAN khayalan. Gaje amat saya bikin dia muncul 3 chapter tapi Cuma khayalan (digebuk Rukia)

**m****ilky-return**-san **(pemenang reviewer TERPANJANG yang pernah saya baca sepanjang saya jadi author. Sebagai hadiah, silahkan mesen fict... INI SERIUS)** : err... about that chicken things... forget it. Dan saya masih dendam sama seseorang yang majang foto2 itu di FB... lagi-lagi saya katakan, lagu yang kemaren itu bukan Fur Elise. Err... gak pernah direncanain juga sih make Fur Elise... semua hal yang muncul di fict GAK PERNAH direncanain kok... semuanya baru keluar pas diketik. Kalo mau promosi DA jangan lewat review. Lewat fict ndiri! Hahahahaha.... (ini pertama kalinya saya bales review sepanjang ini..)

**ichakuchikichi**-san : *cough* Err... Ok, Sekali lagi, Rukia bukan khayalan... Thanks favorite-nya!

ok. Baru inget kalo ini FICT BUAT CHALLENGE. Ada deadlinenya dong? Kapan ya? saya malah udah lupa ini challenge darimana... haha. Padahal tiap kali update saya ngebaca summary... tapi rasanya apa yang saya baca keluar gitu aja tanpa masuk otak...

Ok! Stay away from drugs (Halah)

Monkey D. Cyntia


	5. THANK YOU

"**A great music is played by heart... A great friend is someone who ****will remember you no matter how far they are..." — Monkey D. Cyntia, author**

DISCLAIMER : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Secret belongs to Jay Chou.

**SECRET I CAN'T TELL**

**FLASHBACK**

**RUKIA'S POV**

Aku berada di masa depan?

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sekarang... 10 tahun lagi, Ayah dan Urahara-sensei, orang-orang yang kusayangi, masih hidup dan sehat!

Hmm... Ok, sekarang saatnya mencari informasi!

Aku segera berkeliling, menghampiri kelas terdekat yang kulihat. Kelas 1-2, ini kelasku dulu! Aku dengan penuh semangat memasuki ruang kelas itu. Haha... Tidak ada yang berubah. Walau berbeda gedung, suasana kelasnya sama. Bahkan mejanya juga tidak pernah diganti dan urutannya tetap sama! Hmm... Ini memang memungkinkan sih, semua meja disini punya nomor urut, jadi dengan mudah bisa disusun kembali bila berantakan...

Aku terus berkeliling ke kelas-kelas... Hingga akhirnya menemukan kelasku. Kelas 3-1. Ternyata ayah sedang mengajar disana. Dan ada anak laki-laki yang kutemui tadi pagi.

Omong-omong, kenapa anak laki-laki itu bisa melihatku ya? padahal teman-temannya saja tidak...

Hmm... Ya sudahlah. Itu tak penting kan?

Aku menghela napas dan masuk ke ruang kelas dengan gaya terpelajar, "Maaf saya terlambat, sensei..." Kataku pelan, lalu mengambil meja paling belakang — mejaku. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh.

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Apa ada yang menarik di belakang, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya ayah. Haha, Ayah memang selalu disiplin di kelasnya. Oh, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki... Nama yang unik...

"Ti-tidak sensei. Maaf." Jawab Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku menahan tawa. Selama pelajaran, aku hanya terus memandangi sosok ayah. Aku senang ia sehat.

Ketika bel berdering, aku segera keluar dari ruang kelas. Beberapa saat berjalan, aku tahu bahwa Ichigo Kurosaki membuntutiku... Hmm... Bermain sedikit dengannya rasanya seru juga... Aku terus berkeliling melewati koridor-koridor, hingga akhirnya aku bersembunyi dengan cepat.

Tepat! Ia segera kebingungan ketika kehilangan jejakku. Aku tersenyum jahil, menunggu hingga ia berbalik...

"Membuntutiku?" Tanyaku. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ke hadapanku. Dari wajahnya aku tahu bahwa ia kaget.

"Eh... I-itu..."

"Kau terlalu berisik dan gegabah dalam mengikuti orang... Aku langsung menyadarinya saat kau mulai mengejarku..." Kataku, "Dah!" Aku membalik badanku, siap pergi.

"He-hei! Tunggu dulu!" Seru Ichigo panik. Aku menoleh lagi.

"Apa kau yang memainkan piano tadi pagi?" tanyanya. Wah... Harus kujawab apa ya?

Aku tersenyum dan memandang matanya dalam-dalam, "Ya, itu aku." Jawabku singkat dan kembali bergerak ringan untuk berkeliling lagi.

Seperti mimpi. Aku melihat masa depan.

Kini aku bersandar di jendela. Memandangi murid yang lalu lalang dengan segala kesibukkannya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memandangi langit yang mendung di luar. Aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan tubuhku yang lemah ini. Cuaca akan bertambah dingin, bisa gawat kalau aku sampai kena flu. Ya, tubuh ini memang merepotkan. Mungkin bagi orang lain flu itu hanya penyakit biasa, tapi bagiku penyakit yang 'cuma' flu ini bisa mengakhiri nyawaku dengan mudahnya.

Aku adalah orang yang dekat dengan kematian. Aku hanya bisa menikmati hidup ini dengan caraku sendiri. Bahkan orang-orang itu saja malas berteman denganku. Yah, bukan berarti aku mengeluh. Kadang kau justru memahami lebih banyak bila kau berada disisi yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Untukku, tiap detik dalam hidup ini sangatlah berharga. Aku menghargai tiap tarikan nafasku. Mana kutahu kapan hembusan nafas terakhirku? Siapa yang bisa menjamin aku masih bisa membuka mataku besok?

Aku sama rapuhnya seperti tetesan embun, kata ayahku. Satu senggolan saja, tetesan yang sempurna bentuknya itu akan pecah. Tapi justru itu membuatku kuat. Aku hampir tak pernah menangis. Hidup ini terlalu singkat bagiku untuk dihabiskan dengan kesedihan. Aku bisa tetap tersenyum walau diselengkat dan diejek berkali-kali. Aku bisa memberikan tatapan mengasihani pada orang yang meremehkanku. Ya, karena dengan satu senggolan saja maka embun akan pecah, aku harus menjaganya agar embun ini tetap aman.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Gerimis mulai turun dan menghapus rasa rindu sang tanah akan kesejukkannya. Saat sedang menikmati gerimis inilah aku mendengar panggilan seseorang. Aku menengok kearahnya dan ia menghampiriku untuk menawarkan tumpangan. Hmm, ini memberiku ide... Mungkin aku bisa sekalian pulang ke rumahku 10 tahun yang akan datang... Seperti apa ya?

Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrol. Ia tergolong orang yang mudah diajak bicara menurutku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan orang lain dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Diam memang menyenangkan, tapi bicara pun sama menariknya. Aku berhenti di depan gang rumahku, menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarku sampai depan pintu.

"hei! Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak.

Aku berbalik, sambil tersenyum riang, aku menjawab dengan suara yang kurasa penuh dengan semangat, "Aku Rukia! Sampai besok Kurosaki!"

Aku menunggu hingga ia memutar balik sepedanya, lalu membuka pintu pagar. Wah, wah... Halaman Lavender kesayangan ibu kenapa tidak terawat begini ya?

Aku membuka pintu dengan menggunakan kunci yang kumiliki. Dari gerakan pintunya yang kaku, aku bisa menyadar bahwa rumah ini sudah jarang dimasuki. Eh? Kenapa debunya tebal sekali? Kemana barang-barang yang ada dirumahku?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Hanya ada perabotan-perabotan besar saja yang tertutup kain putih. Aku segera berkeliling rumah, membuka pintu-pintunya. Semua keadaannya sama. Kamarku juga hampir sama kosongnya. Hanya tertinggal tempat tidur, meja belajar dan lemari pakaian yang sama berdebunya. Pianoku tidak ada. Apa kami pindah rumah? Kemana?

Aku keluar dari rumahku yang kosong itu ketika matahari sudah tinggal seperempatnya. Aku menghela napas. Melihat-lihat dunia 10 tahun yang akan datang ini dengan takjub. Ada yang sama dengan detil yang berbeda. Seperti apa ya aku dimasa yang akan datang? Usiaku sudah 27 tahun kan? Apa profesiku? Apa aku masih tinggal bersama ayah? Atau sudah menikah?

Dengan penuh tanda tanya dan rasa penasaran, aku berjalan kembali ke sekolah. Sayang sekali aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini dulu... Tapi besok pasti aku akan datang lagi, seperti janjiku pada Kurosaki Ichigo...

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan aku melakukan perjalanan ke masa depan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berteman akrab dengan seseorang. Aku tidak menyangka memiliki teman rasanya semenyenangkan ini. Tapi tentunya ada hari-hari dimana aku tidak bisa berpetualang karena kesehatan tubuhku. Ayah agak khawatir, tapi kurasa ia senang karena aku lebih sering tertawa sekarang menurutnya.

Musim dingin sudah tiba dan membuat kesehatanku agak memburuk. Ada banyak hari dimana aku terpaksa izin dan tinggal di rumah. Padahal aku sangat ingin pergi ke masa depan... Tapi aku hanya bisa datang sekali-kali sekarang. Minimal, hari ini aku bisa masuk sekolah dan bisa mengunjungi Ichigo nanti. Aku tahu, aku harus jujur dan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, aku selalu melupakan poin itu ketika menghabiskan waktu dengan Ichigo. Waktu dimana aku benar-benar merasa 'hidup'.

Aku memikirkan petualanganku hari ini yang akan segera dimulai seusai sekolah sambil makan siang sendirian di halaman. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan membuat kakiku gemetaran. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan penuh ketidak sabaran seperti ini...

"Mau menemaniku makan?" Tanya Urahara-sensei dan mengambil tempat disebelahku. Urahara-sensei adalah orang kedua yang paling sering ngobrol denganku setelah ayah. Ia tergolong guru yang terkenal diantara siswa-siswi karena sifatnya yang ramah dan pelajarannya yang selalu seru.

Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Kau sadar Kuchiki? Permainanmu belakangan rasanya terdengar lebih riang daripada sebelumnya..." Katanya memulai topik, "Biasanya permainanmu terdengar ringan dan tenang... Aku agak kaget sebenarnya mendengarmu bisa bermain dengan emosi..."

"Oh ya? Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada seseorang..." Sahutku.

"Hm? Kepada siapa?" Tanyanya bingung. Ya,tentu saja bingung... Aku kan identik dengan istilah individu...

"Hmm... Sensei, ini rahasia ya..." Aku mulai bercerita sambil memandangi arakan awan yang menghiasi langit halaman, "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga..."

"Hahaha..." Ia tertawa... Pasti ia berpikir yang aneh-aneh, "Dimana?"

"Di sekolah ini..." Jawabku jujur. Aku mulai bercerita mengenai awal mula semua ini dalam garis besar. Aku tahu dari ekspresinya bahwa ia mungkin nyaris tidak percaya. Tapi toh, biasanya aku juga menceritakan berbagai macam hal padanya yang terkadang memang diluar akal sehat...

Urahara-sensei berkata dengan nada penuh maklum, "Hmm, Yah, jatuh cinta itu memang bisa membangun emosi..."

"Bukan Begitu...!" Seruku dengan wajah memerah, "Aku cuma berteman dengannya kok..."

Urahara-sensei tersenyum hangat lalu menyuap sesendok nasi, "Aku rasa tidak sopan kalau bertanya lebih jauh lagi kalau kau ingin menjaganya tetap dalam privasi..." Ia menutup kotak bekal sederhananya, "Yang lebih penting, Kuchiki, jagalah perasaan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada perasaan hangat karena memiliki sahabat..."

Ia mengucapkan salam kepadaku dan kembali ke gedung sekolah. Hmm, rasanya aku sempat melihat punggung Halibel... Jangan-jangan dia menguping pembicaraanku?

Yah, apa peduliku juga kalau dia memang dengar... Paling juga dia membuat gosip yang aneh-aneh antara aku dan Urahara-sensei. Aku mengangkat bahu dan segera menyelesaikan makan siangku lalu berjalan kembali ke dalam kelas.

Aku tidak bisa menghindari tatapan aneh seluruh kelas dengan bisik-bisik seru mereka. Haha... Gosipnya mulai menyebar ya? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka kerjakan selain membicarakan urusan orang?

Aku duduk kembali ke mejaku yang ada di paling belakang, mengambil buku pelajaran dan bermaksud membacanya ketika gerombolan siswa paling menyebalkan itu menghampiriku. Seperti biasa, beramai-ramai... Mereka mana punya nyali sebesar ini kalau sendirian.

"Apa maumu, Milarose?" Tanyaku dengan nada dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku.

"Masih sombong juga ya, Tuan Putri Kuchiki..." Ejek salah satu temannya. Ya, Tuan Putri Kuchiki... Julukan yang mereka dengungkan dengan penuh hinaan itu hanya dan hanya ditujukan padaku, "Aku tak tahu saking kesepiannya dirimu sampai-sampai punya PACAR KHAYALAN begitu... Sudah tidak waras ya?"

Rahangku mengeras, tapi aku berusaha tetap terlihat tenang dan acuh. Semoga ia tidak menyadari mataku yang tidak mengedip dari tadi.

Mereka tertawa. Aku juga bisa mendengar beberapa anak lain terkikik. Aku terus diam sambil memandang kaku kearah buku pelajaran. Rasanya sudah lama sekali hingga akhirnya guru yang mengajar jam pelajaran setelah istirahat siang tiba.

Tangisku tumpah ketika memainkan "Voyage" dalam perjalananku menuju masa depan. Aku tidak pernah sesakit hati ini. Dengan susah payah aku berjalan keluar dari gedung lama sekolah sambil menghapus air mataku. Senja sudah turun di masa ini.

Nah, kemana aku akan mencari Ichigo?

Aku memasuki gedung baru sambil melihat-lihat. Sekolah sudah sepi, telingaku yang peka bisa mendengar permainan piano dari salah satu lorong di gedung baru. Aku mengikuti permainan itu. Ave Maria. Detail alunannya langsung bisa membuatku menebak siapa yang memainkan lagu itu dengan sempurna hingga akhir. Ada yang mengiringi lagu itu dengan nyanyian solo paling menakjubkan yang pernah kudengar.

Dari balik salah satu pintu ruang latihan, aku bisa mendengar suara Ichigo dan suara salah satu temannya yang bernama Orihime. Aku terdiam di depan pintu, mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tersenyum mendengar pujian Ichigo padaku, 'jenius'...

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu..." Kata Ichigo dengan pandangan menerawang, "Kadang aku berpikir, benarkah dia benar-benar hidup? Jangan-jangan hanya khayalanku saja..."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Ichigo menoleh tepat saat aku mulai berlari dari tempat itu.

"RUKIA!!"

Aku mengabaikan seruannya dan memacu kakiku secepat yang kubisa. Ia pasti bisa mengejarku dengan cepat. Aku segera berlari menuju gedung lama, bersembunyi disalah satu ruang kelas sebelum ruang musik berpintu putih..

Air mataku menetes lagi.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam gedung untuk menyusulku, ia berlari masuk kebalik pintu putih itu. Aku bisa mendengar napas Ichigo yang tersengal. Aku sendiri menutup mulutku untuk mencegah suaraku keluar. Dadaku mulai terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Maaf, Rukia..."

Tidak Ichigo. Akulah yang harus meminta maaf...

**END OF RUKIA'S POV**

.

.

.

DESEMBER

.

.

.

.

.

.

JANUARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

FEBRUARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MARET

.

.

.

.

Rukia hampir tidak pernah masuk selama musim dingin. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dikamarnya, mengulang nada-nada Ave Maria yang ia mainkan berduet dengan Ichigo.

Seharusnya ia memberitahukan semuanya pada Ichigo... Sahabat akan begitu kan? Menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Seperti Ichigo yang menceritakan dan berbagi banyak hal padanya. Tapi ia justru merahasiakan banyak hal dari Ichigo.

Ia senang musim semi sudah tiba, yang mengingatkannya pada hal yang dikatakan Ichigo beberapa bulan yang lalu; konser musik yang Ichigo ikuti.

Cuaca sudah lebih hangat dan kuncup sakura mulai bermunculan. Tubuhnya dengan sendirinya lebih sehat dan mantap. Rukia bangun dari kasurnya, membuka jendela dan membiarkan cahaya pagi yang hangat menyinari kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya dan hari kelulusan Ichigo. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

Rukia mengembangkan senyum yang sudah lama hilang dari wajahnya, menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyambut hari kelulusannya.

.

.

Rukia menghindari pesta kelulusan dan malah berjalan menuju ruang musik. Ia mengambil buku partitur "Voyage" dari tempat ia biasa menyimpannya.

Ini adalah hari terakhirnya di sekolah... Hari terakhir untuk bermain piano, dan hari terakhir untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada satu-satunya sahabat...

Rukia kembali memainkan alunan lagu misterius yang membuatnya serasa dihipnotis itu dan kembali tersadar di ruang musik tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ia keluar dari gedung dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya aula yang ada. Dari pintu aula, ia bisa melihat Ichigo berjalan menuju piano di tengah panggung.

"...Ichigo Kurosaki..." Kata pembawa acara, "Akan membawakan lagu buatannya sendiri, For a Friend, Lagu ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk seorang temannya yang telah memberinya inspirasi dan dukungan..."

Rukia tertegun. Tak mampu bereaksi ketika mendengar alunan lagu itu meresap ke seluruh serat di tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya dan seluruh penonton di aula itu terpana.

Lagu yang penuh dengan rasa persahabatan yang dalam...

Rukia menitikkan air mata penuh haru. Ichigo membuatkan lagu ini untuknya. Hadiah terhebat yang bisa ia terima dari seorang sahabat. Senyum Rukia mengembang. Ia harus menikmati penampilan Ichigo hingga selesai...

'Terima Kasih, Ichigo...'

Dan lagu itu telah mencapai akhirnya. Rukia sama diamnya dengan para penonton, sementara Ichigo mulai berjalan meninggalkan panggung.

Hingga akhirnya Rukia melihat Urahara-sensei berdiri dan bertepuk tangan... Diikuti dirinya dan seluruh penonton lain... Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Ichigo menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, terutama ketika kedua bola mata itu menangkap kehadiran Rukia.

Rukia dengan sabar menunggu Ichigo. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo menghampirinya dalam engahan napasnya.

"Kau dengarkan?" Tanya Ichigo, menghiraukan sengalan napasnya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo..." Kata Rukia, membiarkan semua perasaan terima kasihnya tumpah ruah dalam kata-kata itu.

"Lagu itu kubuat sendiri untukmu!" Ichigo memegang kedua bahu Rukia. Wajahnya tersenyum penuh kegembiraan.

"Selamat ya..." Kata Rukia dengan senyuman tulus. Rukia mengambil sesuatu dari pergelangan tangannya, Mengambil tangan Ichigo dan memasangkan benda itu di pergelangan tangan Ichigo, "Ini, hartaku yang paling berharga, " Katanya sambil mengikatkan benda itu, "Hadiah dari ibuku ketika aku akan masuk sekolah..."

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya. Ia melihat sebuah gelang sederhana, ada sebuah besi yang tergantung disana, dengan ukiran inisial R.K.

"Kalau barang sepenting ini jangan berikan kepada orang lain..." Ichigo mulai mencopot kembali gelang itu, tapi Rukia menahannya.

"Ia memberikannya padaku saat aku akan masuk sekolah... Dan sekarang kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah kelulusan!" Katanya mantap. Ichigo termenung, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima hadiah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan ganti baju dulu, lalu kita bisa main di gedung lama! Katanya malam ini gedung itu akan dirobohkan, ayo main sampai puas disana!" Ajak Ichigo, Ia mulai berlari kembali ke backstage, "Jangan-jangan kemana ya!"

Rukia tersenyum memandangi kepergian Ichigo. Tapi senyumnya memudar seiring langkah sahabatnya yang menjauh. Air mata itu kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya...

"Maaf ya, Ichigo..." Rukia meninggalkan pintu aula dan berjalan cepat ke gedung lama, menuju ruang musik. Menyelesaikan kunjungan singkatnya yang terakhir ke masa 10 tahun yang akan datang.

Ia tidak suka membuat perpisahan yang akan membuat Ichigo sedih. Tapi ia lebih tidak ingin membiarkan Ichigo melihatnya menangis...

Rukia menyelesaikan denting terakhir lagu itu yang membawanya kembali ke waktunya. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya sedih. Ia membiarkan tangisnya tumpah, berlari meninggalkan ruang musik menuju kelasnya yang kosong. Tempat ia bisa menumpahkan kesedihannya hingga tuntas.

Rukia tidak tahu apakah hal ini sungguh bekerja atau tidak... Ia mengambil tipe-exnya dari laci meja, tempat ia tidak sengaja meninggalkannya beberapa bulan lalu. Rukia menulis rangkaian huruf dengan goresan lemah tipe-exnya. Ia hanya berharap, entah bagaimana caranya, Ichigo bisa membaca ini...

**Aku Rukia...**

Rukia bisa merasakan napasnya yang sesak di sela-sela tangisnya...

**Kita...**

Napasnya semakin tersengal....

**Tetap...**

Ia semakin menyadari napasnya semakin memendek...

**Teman kan,...**

Rukia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa...

**Ichi... go?...**

Rukia bisa merasakan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, seiring dengan napasnya yang melemah...

Hingga akhirnya meninggalkan tubuhnya...

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ichigo terdiam mendengar cerita dari Urahara. Kalau seandainya dugaannya benar, semua kemisteriusan Rukia akan masuk akal...

"Sejak saat itu, tiap tahunnya aku selalu menaruh bunga lavender di mejanya... Kenapa kau ingin megnetahui tentang ini, Ichigo?" Tanya Urahara sambil membawa piring kotor ke tempat cucian. Tidak ada sahutan dari Ichigo

"Ichigo?" Urahara membalik tubuhnya, menemukan ruang makan yang kosong...

.

.

Ichigo berlari mengambil sepesanya dan mengayuh dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sekolah.

Keringat dingin membssahi pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ruang musik berpintu putih.... Buku partitur di rak buku nomor dua dari pintu, baris ke tiga, deretan awal sebelah kiri...

Ichigo mengulang-ulang informasi itu dikepallanya. Kalau benar, itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk membuka kotak penuh rahasia milik Rukia....

Ia turun dari sepedanya, berlari secepat mungkin ke gedung lama.

Ada banyak pekerja yang bersiap untuk merubuhkan gedung tua itu, disertai alat-alat berat. Ichigo tidak perlu mengendap-endap, suara bising itu sudah menyembunyikan tiap suara yang ia buat, tapi ia harus cepat...

Ichigo sudah mengelilingi gedung itu... Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk masuk.

Jendela...

Ide pertama itu muncul di kepalanya. Ia mulai memeriksa tiap jendela. Tapi harapannya hampir pudar ketika menyadari bahwa semua jendela itu terkunci.

"Brengsek,"Desis Ichigo. Ia memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, mundur dari jendela terdekat. Ia menghela napas lalu mengepalkan tinjunya. Ichigo berlari, menghampiri jendela itu dengan kecepatan penuh, melayangkan tinjunya...

PRANG!!

Jendela itu pecah, menyediakan lubang kecil yang bisa ia masuki. Ia bersyukur suara bising dari rangkaian mesin berat itu meredam suara kaca yang pecah. Ichigo segera masuk ke dalam gedung melalui kaca itu, mengabaikan rasa ngilu dari tangan kanannya yang berdarah. Ia segera berlari, menyusuri lorong-lorong, menaiki tangga, melewati kelas-kelas kosong. Hingga akhirnya menemukan ruang musik berpintu putih. Cahaya bulan dan penerangan lampu sen dari buldoser ataupun ekskavator memenuhi ruangan itu. Ia bisa mendengar suara bising mesin dan teriakan pekerja di luar gedung.

Buku partitur di rak buku nomor dua dari pintu, baris ke tiga, deretan awal sebelah kiri... Pikirnya sambil mencari-cari. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan buku tua itu.

VOYAGE

Ichigo berlari menghampiri piano tua di tengah ruangan, menaruh partitur itu pada tempatnya dan mulai memainkan melodi yang sama seperti yang dimainkan Rukia. Membuat nada yang tepat tanpa meleset satu pun.

Melodi itu seolah menghipnotis Ichigo. Melupakan keberadaannya di ruang musik yang akan dirobohkan itu. Melupakan rasa ngilu dan pedih yang menusuk-nusuk tangan kanannya. Ia tidak menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya; suara ekskavator dari kejauhan yang sedang merobohkan gedung itu, getaran-getaran menuju kehancuran, dinding ataupun pilar yang roboh satu per satu...

Mata Ichigo terpancang pada nada terakhir di baris terakhir partitur. Tidak menghiraukan sebuah ekskavator yang akan merubuhkan ruang musik itu, tepat menuju kearahnya...

Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berdarah...

Hanya satu tuts lagi...

Jarak ekskavator itu semakin mendekat, siap menghancurkan apapun yang ada didepannya...

Ichigo menekan tuts terakhir...

Bersamaan dengan rubuhnya tembok yang menghalangi jarak antara dirinya dan mesin penghancur diluar.

.

.

.

.

**1**** TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Urahara berjalan diantara barisan-barisan batu hampa yang berbaris rapih. Menghampiri sebuah makam. Matanya terpejam, berkonsentrasi sejenak dalam doanya.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya..." Katanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Urahara mengucapkan beberapa patah kata lagi, hingga akhirnya berhenti bicara. Ia terpaku di tempatnya dalam kesunyian.

"Sensei... Kan sudah kubilang tunggu dulu," Kata seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut oranye. Ia menggenggam seikat bunga lavender di tangan kanannya. Urahara menengok ke tempat Ichigo berdiri, "Kukira aku akan nyasar disini..."

Urahara tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan pemuda itu. Ichigo menaruh bunga lavender itu di nisan itu. Ada bunga lavender lain di nisan itu, "Byakuya-sensei sudah datang ya..."

Ichigo memandangi makam di hadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi kesini... Ia memandangi baik-baik ukiran nama Rukia Kuchiki. Hal ini membuatnya tersenyum. Ada sedikit kerinduan di hatinya pada sosok sahabatnya itu. Ya, sahabat. Sahabat terbaik. Rahasia yang ia jaga hanya dengan Rukia.

Besok adalah hari keberangkatannya ke luar negeri, menggunakan beasiswa yang harusnya ia manfaatkan tahun lalu. Nyawanya hampir saja terenggut malam itu. Pekerja yang menggunakan ekskavator menyadari adanya orang didalam gedung itu dan segera menghentikan penghancuran secepat yang ia bisa. Ichigo tetap terluka parah, yang membuatnya koma selama 3 bulan dan harus dirawat selama hampir 6 bulan. Beasiswanya diundur hingga Ichigo pulih.

Ia tidak menceritakan alasannya kembali ke sekolah. Ia hanya beralasan bahwa 'ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan' disana...

"Nah, kurasa kunjungan singkat kita harus berakhir," Kata Urahara, "Sampai jumpa tahun depan, Kuchiki..."

"Kembali duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi," Kata Ichigo. Urahara berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian di pemakaman. Ichigo menunggu hingga punggung Urahara sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Besok, aku akan kuliah di luar negeri," Kata Ichigo sambil menunduk. Ia menggenggam gelang di tangan kirinya, "Aku akan menjadi pianis profesional, membawa mimpimu bersamaku..."

Ichigo tersentak ketika ada yang menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh kehangatan. Tangan mungil yang ia kenal. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan Rukia dihadapannya, tersenyum penuh kedamaian.

"... Jangan pernah mengejar masa lalu..." Kata Rukia dengan nada lembut, "Tapi berlarilah menuju masa depanmu..."

Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi Rukia membungkamnya dengan satu jarinya.

"Ssst..." Katanya Rukia lagi. Air mata Ichigo tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Suaranya tercekat.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo... Untuk semuanya..." Kata Rukia untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin penuh kehangatan yang menerpa punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam di tempatnya. Terperangah dan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ia menyentuh tangannya yang disentuh Rukia. Ada kehangatan yang terpancar dari sana...

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih juga, Rukia... Untuk semuanya..."

Ichigo meninggalkan pemakaman, belum pernah merasa seringan ini seumur hidupnya...

.

.

.

_**...**__**Aku Rukia...**_

_**Kita tetap teman kan...?**_

_**YA,**_

_**SELAMANYA...**_

.

.

**END**

* * *

*hiks* *sob* *sob*

Ending ini berbeda jauh dengan ending di filmnya... Kenapa? Karena ending filmnya terlalu sedih. Seingat saya pemeran utama cowoknya meninggal pas lagi main piano untuk nyusul temannya di masa lalu... Meninggal gara2 gedung sekolahnya roboh duluan...

Saya lebih suka ending yang 'hangat' begini... =)

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya atas dasar apa Rukia dianggap bukan hantu oleh saya. Hmm... Ok, gamblangnya, waktu Rukia datang ke masa nya Ichigo, dia masih jadi manusia...dan baru meninggal setelah kunjungan terakhirnya. Alasan kenapa cuma Ichigo yang bisa ngeliat Rukia, ini saya kaitkan dengan kemampuan Ichigo yang bisa ngeliat setan di BLEACH sendiri.

Faktor lain yang menyebabkan saya menolak menyebut Rukia sebagai hantu, karena hantu adalah arwah penasaran, jejak orang mati, jiwa yang masih punya urusan di dunia. Rukia jelas bukan arwah penasaran... Yah, tapi kalo ngomongin 'waktu' emang bisa bikin bingung sendiri sih.

Mungkin kalian akan menemukan banyak hal janggal... Tapi mari kita lupakan saja detil2 janggal tidak berguna tersebut *readers : Hoii... Hoiii...*

balesan review yang terakhir :

Chizu Michiyo : Bukan kok... ah ya. udah saya cek... ada kesalahan waktu ngedit ceritanya (pas edit aja bisa salah)...

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : haha.... nggak lah. alurnya terlalu gampang ditebak kalau begitu...

milky-return : YES YOU ARE! jangan pisang! kalau mo iming2in saya kasihnya semangka, jeruk ato apel... melon juga boleh... ah, tapi saya paling suka sama BLUEBERRY CHEESECAKE... yah segala jenis cake lah... (pecinta makanan manis). mau piano ajaib? ok! tapi pas nyampe rumahmu pasti udah jadi PIANIKA. mengenai fict-mu... hitsuhina ya? hm... okelah. tapi akhir taun baru publish ya. XD

Sora Chand : Iya... kasian Ichi... tapi masih kasian saya yang remedial fisikanya dapet 0 padahal udah belajar semaleman =( (dimana sedihnya coba?). ah, ipa emang bukan bidang saya...

ichakuchikichi : terima kasih XD. tapi saya harap ichakuchikichi-san juga mau kasih pujiannya ke Jay Chou, sebagai direktur asli filmnya =D

Ruki_ya : err... karena masalah ini jadi makin membingungkan, silahkan tentukan sendiri deh...

Maeve _Zahra : tenang. udah lanjut kok XD

Namie Amalia : hoho. cliffhanger MEMANG menyebalkan ya...

Terima kasih! terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader dan reviewer yang rela ngikutin cerita ini hingga akhir! rela nungguin apdetnya yang sering hiatus, rela buang waktu dengan ngereview!!!

jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jay Chou yang mendireksi dan membuat skenario filmnya!

last, JANGAN LUPA DOWNLOAD THEME SONG YANG SAYA SEBUTIN! BERANI JAMIN LAGUNYA ENAK2 BGT BUAT DIDENGERIN!! (MENURUT SAYA SIH GITU...)

untuk yang selanjutnya saya pengen menyeriuskan diri di ujian semester, fict The Great Baby Sitter Ichi-Jiichan, n berencana bikin fict TAKE ME OUT : BLEACH VERSION. MASIH rencana.... kalau kalian berminat baca humor saya yang garing n gaje... well. tunggu aja tanggal mainnya.

THX A LOT FOR YOU!!!

Monkey D. Cyntia


End file.
